


【锤基】狮系男友

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 网上交友
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: CP：Thor/Loki设定：神秘职业X美食养猫po主自由撰稿人Summary：Loki在被gay蜜的劝说下重新注册了某交友小软件，本不抱希望脱单的他居然真的找到了理想型男友。不分章，已完结
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	【锤基】狮系男友

# 01

“Loki，你真的应该找个男朋友。”Wanda抱着Thomas冲正在摆拍一碟马卡龙的黑发男人建议道。

Thomas是一只成年黑猫，此刻正惬意地趴在女客人怀中舔着爪背的毛，听见主人的名字，它喵呜叫了一声，转头去看跪在软垫上的男人。

“我试过。”Loki没太在意女友的提议，随口应道，“但那群基佬太恶心，一上来就问我住哪。”

红发女人托腮望着黑发男人，“你是不是用错软件了？我是让你去那些正经的社交平台。”

“那种平台可能恐同。”Loki翻了个白眼放下佳能相机，他起身走到Wanda身边接过自己的猫，Thomas是个热情的小伙子，当即舔了舔主人修长的手指，他坐到Wanda对面，不耐烦地说，“你赶紧回去，你弟弟等会又冲到我楼下要人怎么办？”

他们从高中起便是同学，如今因为职业相似一直保持着联系，Wanda很早就知道Loki不是直男，但这么多年了也没见他找到伙伴，不免为老友着急，便多加催促。照理说Loki不应该是找不到男朋友的类型，Wanda忍不住多看他一眼，黑发男人穿着合适的浅色衬衫，浑身收拾得干净利落，又有稳定的收入来源，除了性格稍嫌尖刻，Wanda真不觉得老友哪里不好。

“Laufey先生上个月又打电话问我你在哪里——啊，就是你通宵赶稿那次，我可不想再被你父亲当成你的女朋友，所以为了我，赶紧找个男朋友。”Wanda笑眯眯地拎起挎包，“我知道你想摆脱现状，闷在屋子里工作解决不了问题，所以，赶紧下个软件——无论它是什么，下次我会检查你的手机。”

Loki阴郁地盯着女人熟门熟路地带上门离开他家，撸着Thomas的手不自觉用力，等到猫不满地抓过他的手背，他才反应过来，连忙把黑猫举高，“抱歉。”他挠了挠Thomas的下巴，猫也友好地歪歪脑袋。

重新回到电脑前，Loki将新拍的照片导出，打开自己拥有数十万粉丝的博客，上传他最近在约城买到的最好吃的马卡龙照片，用系统自带的滤镜简单调色后，黏贴早就写好的测评，点击发送。

还没五分钟，评论和点赞已经成百上千，Loki眯眼盯着那个不断上升的数字，有点不满地抚摸Thomas圆圆的脑袋，“下次还是要你出镜，冰淇淋那次的回复才多。”猫显然不知道他在说什么，Loki也只是简单抱怨一句，关掉网页后他看着空无一人的房间，尽管他在网上是本国有名的美食博主，但谁知道生活里他是个无人问津的宅男。

Wanda说得对，他应该去找男朋友。

Loki愤恨地拿起手机准备下载社交软件，但一想到上次那些令人不愉快的经历，他又颓废地靠回椅子上。

人生如果只有美食和撸猫，那该有多好？

消息提醒震动起来，Loki厌烦地看着Wanda的名字，不用打开他就知道这家伙会说什么——

_Wanda_ _：刚才忘了说，你要是怕性骚扰，可以不用人脸或者身体当头像，也不准用Thomas_ _，人人都知道邪神有只小黑猫。_

_Loki_ _：……我希望红女巫能不要多管闲事。_

_Wanda_ _：你至少得找一个能在你生病时送你就医的人。_

Loki懊恼地点开app商店开始下载那个同志圈中“臭名昭著”的MjoMjo，不一会儿有着可爱锤子的社交平台出现在手机桌面，Loki呼吸一滞，像下定决心一般，颤抖着点开图标。

_ID_ _：IKOL_

_性别：男_

_头像：[_ _图片]_

_身高：188cm_

_简介：不约炮。_

Loki冷笑着，上传了去年圣诞节给Thomas戴上鹿角圣诞帽从而遮住大部分面孔的猫照，下次Wanda再说他没有主动社交，他就要拿这个账号给她看（如果他拉得下面子）——在社交软件上写明不约炮的男人，怎么可能收到私聊消息？！

# 02

MjoMjo是一个基佬专用的社交平台，有人会在主页发自拍，有人会发色情图片，有人会更新心情，还有人像Loki这样（当然只是极少数），除了一张猫爪图什么都没留下。黑发男人时刻记得自己是个网红博主，生怕被人认出他在约炮软件上交友，要不是这世界上的黑猫千千万，Loki可能也不敢发Thomas的照片。

Wanda的建议没错，这次注册的效果远不如上次，至少几天内Loki没有收到太过不堪的私信，顶多是“你是只可爱的小猫咪吗？”这样恶心的调情话语。在没有人打扰的情况下，Loki反倒喜欢视奸他人的主页，他一边搂着暖和的Thomas，一边刷着MjoMjo上“附近的人”，又顺着他人公开的好友列表找到新的兴趣点继续视奸。

Laufey家教严格，以至于Loki对同类一无所知，他既好奇别人的兴趣爱好，又不知从哪生出的优越感，爱对他人的长相身材评头论足。

在意识到他已经连续使用MjoMjo长达三小时后，Loki困倦地打了个呵欠，手指却习惯性点开下一个跳转，ID叫Sparkle，Loki瞥了他的头像一眼，是一个比自己脑袋还大的胳膊，Loki咽咽口水，以他多年的拍照经验看，这一定是用PS拉伸过的效果，正常人哪有这种身材？

本以为这种肌肉男的日常是满屏幕的肉体，Loki对此怪倒胃口，没想到主页里却是各式各样的风景照——当然，是那种风景本身好看、但Sparkle先生并没有拍得很好看的风景照——作为一个拍照技术过硬的网红博主，Loki不屑地嗤了一声，比如这张，明明怎么拍都不会出错的薰衣草花田居然只能拍成这种游客照。

“喵。”Thomas伸长脑袋，一爪子拍上Loki的手机屏幕。

“诸神在上，你这个坏孩子！不要给他点赞！”Loki气坏了，他急匆匆想撤回自己视奸他人留下的证据，却发现MjoMjo的设计非常不人性化，根本没有撤销这一操作，Loki气急败坏，把手机扔到一旁，揪住Thomas的前爪准备痛打这只蠢猫。

猫比Loki灵活得多，二话不说往床下躲，委屈地叫了两声。

之后一小时Loki都在想办法把它哄出来——然后再进行一顿暴打。

再次想起MjoMjo是三天后，Loki接了一家餐厅的推广软文，花了一段时间构思探店并完成他的撰稿任务，并等着金主打钱到账，与之俱来的是MjoMjo的提示短信。

_您离开MjoMjo_ _的这些天，猜猜谁来访过？_

Loki比了个呕吐的姿势，把Thomas放在离他有二十米远的毯子上，不耐烦地打开MjoMjo，他绝不承认他抱有一丝期待，毕竟这世界上合他Loki Laufeyson眼缘的男人可能还没出生。

划入私信箱，Loki看到一个眼熟的头像，却不记得在哪看过，他随意点开与Sparkle的对话界面，里面只有两句话，第一条来自三天前，第二条是刚发的，说明对方在线。

_Sparkle_ _：头像是你的猫？_

_Sparkle_ _：有推荐的猫粮品牌吗？_

Loki仰躺在床上，瞪着Sparkle先生的头像，飞快地回了一行字。

_Ikol_ _：打电话去问宠物店。_

_Sparkle_ _：我看你的头像猜测你应该是养猫人士，所以找你问问靠谱的牌子，宠物商店只顾着赚钱有时候不靠谱。_

_Ikol_ _：我的牌子你买不起。_

_Sparkle_ _：这只小家伙挺挑食[_ _图片]_ _。_

Loki狐疑地点开大图，上面是一只看起来两个月大的橘猫，不应该啊？橘猫也挑食？！Loki看了一眼自家什么都吃的Thomas，它正在玩球，惬意地弓起背部，逗弄地上那团毛线。

_Sparkle_ _：朋友急着出门交给我的，上一袋猫粮吃完了，附近买不到一模一样的，我怕它生病。_

_Ikol_ _：这年头谁会上约炮软件问靠谱的猫粮品牌？！_

_Sparkle_ _：我啊，你不是不约炮？那就聊聊猫？_

_Ikol_ _：……_

Loki翻了个白眼，被这人缠得不行，赶忙找了几个Thomas最爱的牌子发过去，准备把对方拖黑的瞬间，他又发来一张小奶橘的照片，Loki心下一软，隔着屏幕抚摸那只看起来饿坏了的小家伙。

# 03

午饭时间，Loki抱着Thomas到楼下杂货店买三明治遇到Wanda姐弟。

Thomas大多时候是只乖巧的猫咪，但它不是没有脾气，黑猫尤其讨厌别的宠物出现在他面前，大概是担心Loki被抢走——这是Loki自己想的。Pietro家有一条棕色的小型犬，Loki每次和Wanda见面都会再三勒令她出门前半小时别碰那只蠢狗，不然就会发生现在的情形。

缩在Loki怀里的黑猫顿时炸毛，一个劲地划拉Loki的外套，黑发男人不满地瞪了Pietro一眼，“快带走它。”

Pietro根本不知道陪姐姐来买东西会遇到Loki家的猫，Wanda把他往门外推了推，Pietro只能瘪瘪嘴把Shark牵走，老实去中心花坛等Wanda。

“这两天怎么样？”Wanda买了一袋Pietro爱吃的薯片，她不好靠近Thomas，只能站得离Loki远点。

Thomas这下冷静了，懒洋洋地缩在Loki怀中，用小爪子拍着Loki的胸，仿佛在催促买好东西的男人快点回家，Loki没管它，径自看着Wanda说：“接了个出手大方的单子，这个月的生活费有保证了。”

“……我不是问这个。是哪家？”Wanda顺口问，他们每次在外面聊起工作就像在打哑谜，Pietro多次说她和Loki像为杀手组织服务似的，想到这里，红发女人忍不住微笑，“我是问你软件用得怎么样了。”

Loki翻着白眼回忆道：“对方的ID是Vision，等我赚够钱推给你……以及，我又不是寻求一夜情，哪有那么快？”

“你试着踏出第一步我就很高兴了。有遇到看得顺眼的人吗？频繁聊天的也行。”Wanda见Loki一脸要离开的表情连忙追问道。

Loki想了一会儿，勉勉强强说：“有个天天给我拍他家小奶猫的家伙，不过这两天没动静了。”

Wanda露出了然的神情，赶忙劝道：“我觉得你得主动点。”

女友的建议一直伴随Loki上楼回家，把Thomas放在猫床边，他掏出手机，嫌弃地盯着Sparkle的头像，消息箱里Sparkle的好友申请依旧处于未通过状态，并不是没有其他来骚扰Loki的人，但Loki总是觉得他们怪怪的，于是每天给他发小奶橘照片的Sparkle仿佛正常一些。

Sparkle给小奶橘选到合适的猫粮后，小家伙打起精神在地上走动的模样还真可爱。然而Thomas是只独占欲很强的坏猫咪，Loki只能望梅止渴，看着小奶橘来弥补自己想多养一只猫的心愿。

聊天记录里连续七天都是Sparkle单向发来照片，Loki没有回复一句，他冷淡的模样大概吓退了来人，Loki坏心地想，故意通过Sparkle的好友认证。他现在可以看到更多Sparkle对好友可见的图片了。

照片墙里除去风景照多了一些Sparkle模糊的背影，可以看出他是个很高大的男人，但具体的轮廓实在不清晰，大概是某位摄影师朋友给他拍“写意”艺术照。Loki没法从照片上判断更多，但依照Sparkle的头像推测他的身材，总觉得找他聊天的人应该不在少数。

那他还会记起自己？

_Ikol_ _：今天的橘猫呢？_

Loki发完便把手机扔到一旁，跑到电脑桌边打开自己的博客，粉丝热切地问他最近有没有新的美食推荐，Loki随便说了一家做早午餐的店铺，他喜欢那儿的班尼迪蛋，每次吃都会有饱足感。要不是因为那家店禁止宠物入内，Loki一定会天天抱着Thomas去用餐。

不知道Sparkle是做什么工作——也许他是个精力旺盛的学生，Loki觉得他几乎时刻在线，因为距他发送消息不到十分钟，手机便震动起来。

是时刻准备聊骚，所以一直守着手机？

_Sparkle_ _：朋友出差回来，把它接走了。_

然而回复依旧十分正经。

Loki翻了个白眼，看来他们的友谊走到了尽头？真可惜，才刚加了好友，除了猫他还真不知道能聊什么。但Sparkle显然不是个会让自己冷场的人，见Loki没有回复，他很快找到新话题。

_Sparkle_ _：西雅图是个好地方，你去过吗？_

_Ikol_ _：没有。_

_Sparkle_ _：不过离嘉城挺远，你是嘉城人吗？我是看“附近的人”找到你的。_

_Ikol_ _：……不是。_

MjoMjo的程序员可以再不靠谱一点吗？正常人交流到这里是不是要说自己是约城人，对话才能继续下去？Loki仍在气恼刚才的问题，想也不想地直接回复。

_Ikol_ _：你“附近的人”那么多，挨个盘查？_

_Sparkle_ _：诶，你加我好友啦？我以为你的照片墙都是好友可见，没想到还是空的，多发点东西比较好。_

_Ikol_ _：比较好约炮吗？_

_Sparkle_ _：交友，你在想什么，不是你说不约炮吗？_

_Ikol_ _：……_

Loki的眼皮突突地跳，他的话第二次被这家伙用来反驳自己，MjoMjo是基佬圈有名的约炮软件，哪个正常人会到这来交友？！不过Sparkle说“交友”，Loki深吸一口气，突然确定Sparkle对自己有意思，他嘴角一凛，好啊，那他要看看这家伙胆子有多大。

_Sparkle_ _：吃午饭了吗？_

_Ikol_ _：[_ _图片]_

……怎么不是养猫就是吃午饭？想约他为什么不直接发个下体照片？如此，Loki便能抨击他又短又细又小，真是可悲。他再三思索，邪笑着拍了一张三明治发过去。

Sparkle当即说他这是猫食量，Loki不太耐烦，把手机拿到电脑边，一边敲打键盘笑眯眯地跟粉丝互动，一边阴沉着脸回复小火花先生。

_Sparkle_ _：你要是在嘉城，我可以给你推荐好吃的餐厅。_

_Ikol_ _：不了，我厌食症。_

_Sparkle_ _：？？？？？？？？？？？？_

_Ikol_ _：我看到吃的就想吐，只能吃三明治。_

Loki恶劣地勾起嘴角，这可是网红美食博主今年最大的骗局，看起来还有人上钩了。

# 04

_Sparkle_ _：[_ _网页链接：如何做出令厌食症病人都喜欢的食物]_

_Sparkle_ _：今天午饭吃了什么？_

_Sparkle_ _：[_ _网页链接：给您推荐今秋嘉城最流行的餐厅]_

_Sparkle_ _：去医院看过病吗？_

_Sparkle_ _：医生怎么说？_

真应该在办公时间把MjoMjo的消息提醒关掉，Loki看到不断出现在通知栏的留言恨不得砸掉手机，他正在修一张班尼迪蛋的照片，盯着流出来的蛋浆看了好几分钟，眼神却不自觉飘到手机上，Loki拍拍自己的脸颊——镇定点，你是从不泄露私人信息的美食博主，Sparkle不会知道这是个骗局！

_Sparkle_ _：抱歉，发完才想起你不是嘉城人。_

_Ikol_ _：……我住在约城，别发了，我没兴趣。_

_Sparkle_ _：诶，那我们可能离得不远，嘉城到约城开车只要一小时。_

_Sparkle_ _：[_ _网页链接：给您推荐今秋约城最流行的餐厅]_

_Ikol_ _：停下来，我不喜欢。_

_Sparkle_ _：怎么会？我看照片都觉得食欲大动！_

_Sparkle_ _：吃饭是为了明天，为了美好的人生。_

Loki的胃配合地叫了一声，本来他今天早上打算继续去吃那家早午餐，但是突然想起这星期的探店还没写，便饿着肚子打算P完这套照片再说。他的文案已经写得七七八八，此刻看着嫩黄的蛋浆流淌到面包上，他更是饥饿，随手点开“今秋约城最流行的餐厅”。

然后Loki差点没被吓死，这篇榜单十有八九是他推荐过的店，撰稿人还截图了他的推荐文案，保留原作ID，算作旁征博引，从Sparkle手里发来“邪神”相关，Loki觉得自己可能真的要厌食了。

他最后裁剪好班尼迪蛋的照片尺寸，保存图片，打开自己的博客主页，把文案复制进文本框。

_邪神：【本周探店】诺恩街616_ _号，枫糖餐吧，出品的班尼迪蛋非常赞，具体信息如下，想拥有一个完美的早午餐可以前去尝试。_

Loki捂着肚子，摸了摸趴在电脑桌上睡得正香的Thomas，轻手轻脚地背上挎包往外走。一边走，他还得一边回复那个烦人的Sparkle先生。他俩已经聊了一段时间，虽然每天只有只言片语，却让Loki卸下了最开始对Sparkle的防备。因为他本以为过了一星期Sparkle就会急色地让他拍照片发过去，结果这家伙除了分外热情以外根本没有任何不轨的念头，Loki头一次在约炮软件上见到这种人，没有名正言顺互删好友的机会，便一直闲聊至今。

_Ikol_ _：哦。_

_Sparkle_ _：我早上吃了一个牛肉汉堡。_

_Ikol_ _：哦。_

_Sparkle_ _：嘉城今天降温了，你那边怎么样？多穿点衣服。_

_Ikol_ _：……你干嘛这么关心我？_

_Sparkle_ _：你生病了啊！_

_Ikol_ _：我不会病死，更不会饿死，你关心我也没用，你又不是医生。_

_Sparkle_ _：这是朋友之间应该做的: -)_

_Ikol_ _：我和你，朋友？_

_Sparkle_ _：你给我推荐猫粮，我给你推荐吃的，这就是朋友间应该做的。_

_Ikol_ _：……那我要说谢谢？_

_Sparkle_ _：别客气，好好吃饭。_

Loki嘴角一抽，我正在去好好吃饭的路上。要是知道Sparkle会每天催他吃饭看病，他绝对不会诅咒自己得了厌食症。

乘车坐过几个街区，Loki来到那家枫糖餐吧，美滋滋地点了一份早午套餐，他要试试菠菜煎蛋锅贴，看看新品是什么味道。下单之后还没上菜，Wanda那个小烦人精又打来电话。

女人看似很着急，喘着气问：“Loki，有个摄影单子能不能来帮忙？他们需要的照片比我想象得多，酬劳我分你三分之一，来帮我一下。”

“让我先吃饭，还有，我要二分之一。”Loki笑着喝了一口柠檬水，听见女人用各种外语骂了他，Loki惬意地笑笑，等待枫糖餐吧带给他新一轮的惊喜。

<<<

没想到Wanda说的“多”是真多。

不比摄影专业出身的Wanda，Loki的摄影纯靠自学，但他有天分，处理的速度也比Wanda快——但这是在正常情况下，Loki从没见过一个甲方能有这么多衣服让他们摆拍，大概从开业到现在他家从来没请过摄影师。

但钱是真的多，Loki事后拿到二分之一的酬劳，躺在沙发上累得半死，他看着Wanda红色的发梢说：“下次记得继续叫我，不过不要这么多就更好了……”

Wanda也累得腰酸腿软，揉着肩膀给Pietro发短信叫他来接自己回家。

“三天，居然在这里拍了三天——你还比我少一天。”Wanda翻了个白眼，心里仍想鄙视积货成山的甲方。

两个网红博主瘫在马路边的麦当劳座椅上，Loki嫌弃地吃着汉堡，补充了一点能量后沙哑地说：“这让我想起大学帮你赶摄影作业的时光。”

Wanda闻言一阵心软，笑着拍拍Loki的手背，“哦，对了，赶快看一下手机，指不定Laufey先生找过你，你可是不眠不休了两天。”

“他才不会找我。”Loki口不对心地掏出手机，不知道有没有粉丝因为他两天没更新而报警，结果……

_Sparkle_ _：晚饭吃了什么？_

_Sparkle_ _：我今天在健身房附近的店买到了好吃的三明治，不过我想你应该不喜欢这东西。_

_Sparkle_ _：[_ _网页链接：约城一男子在家中猝死，死因竟是厌食！]_ _天啊，我刚看到这条新闻，你真得好好看病。_

_Sparkle_ _：？？？为什么你没有回复我？！_

_Sparkle_ _：……？？？_

_Sparkle_ _：[_ _惊恐]_ _你不会就是……那个……？？_

_Sparkle_ _：你没事吧！_

“Loki，你怎么了？”Wanda不明所以地看着Loki越来越尴尬的神情。

Loki头疼地捂住脑袋，看着连续发来好几个表情的Sparkle，最后一次发消息的时间是几小时前。

他能有什么事？Loki叹了口气，隔着屏幕也能感受到对方很焦急，顾不得回复Wanda，他赶忙回应Sparkle。

“难道Laufey先生真的在找你？”Wanda表示好奇，趁Loki忙于打字坐到他身边，凑近看到一个比Loki脑袋还大的胳膊的头像发来十几条慰问，Wanda忍不住吹了声口哨，“这么快就让人对你死心塌地啦？”

“走开，基佬的世界你不懂。”Loki推开Wanda，心想怎么往日回复迅速的Sparkle今天这么久还没动静。

_Ikol_ _：我出去工作了。_

_Ikol_ _：我没事，你为什么这么担心？_

_Ikol_ _：网上突然不再联系的网友不是很多吗？_

_Sparkle_ _：诸神在上，我差点去请约城的朋友查死者有没有被黑猫啃尸！_

_Ikol_ _：……_

他心里突然有些过意不去，Loki不懂这是怎样的情绪，一直以来他都是一个人，即使是Laufey，也只会一个月定期问候一次，他身边除了Wanda几乎没有其他朋友，Sparkle甚至是一个隔着网络、在约炮软件上认识的男人。

_Ikol_ _：那个，我跟你说件事。_

_Sparkle_ _：可别告诉我死者是你的亲属_ _：-_ _（_

_Ikol_ _：……不是。_

_Ikol_ _：我没有厌食症，我乱说的。_

_Sparkle_ _：我不信，你肯定是不想让我担心。_

这是什么套路？！Loki又气又想笑还莫名有点感动，他打开图库翻着自己以前吃饭时候的自拍，噢，这张特别好，Thomas爬到他肩头趴着，尾巴正好绕在自己下巴附近，Loki二话不说对照片进行裁剪，把人脸剪掉，只剩下他吃的东西、他的下巴和Thomas的尾巴。Loki将照片发给Sparkle。

_Ikol_ _：我吃的不少。[_ _冷汗][_ _图片]_

_Sparkle_ _：？？？？？_

_Sparkle_ _：你骗我？_

# 05

事实证明谎言造成的伤害远比原子弹大。好脾气的Sparkle先生在被Loki骗过以后——天知道他提心吊胆了几天——硬气地一直没回Loki的消息。

Loki大概也知道自己有错，虽然他不太明白，网上骗来骗去不是很正常吗？不过他难得生出愧疚之心，想着之前Sparkle拍了很长一段时间的橘猫给他看，他就每天轮番拍Thomas的……屁股给Sparkle欣赏。

为什么是屁股？因为邪神在博客上晒过Thomas的正脸，万一它被认出来怎么办？

三百六十度摆拍完Thomas的背影，Loki把看家两天的黑猫放开。Thomas甩了他一个白眼，认为主人的行径傻爆了，Loki觉得过意不去，起身殷勤地为黑猫添上金枪鱼罐头。

Loki虚化完背景后点击发送。发完他又感觉不太对劲，试问哪个正常的、不约炮的基佬会天天给人发猫屁股？！这是21世纪最新的性暗示？完了，Sparkle肯定要误会。

但是我们前面说过，MjoMjo是一个没有撤销功能的软件，Loki自然不可能撤回连续三天的猫屁股。

“唉，委屈你了，Thomas。”Loki看着自家吃得正欢的猫，拍了一张朦胧的远景，试图掩盖刚才奇怪的暗示，或者说让Sparkle不要以为他家的猫是个屁股怪。

Sparkle会长什么样？

由于工作是自由职业，Loki有很多闲暇时光来考虑一些琐碎的小事。

他看过MjoMjo上不少基佬的照片，有的身材很好，但是脸不好看；有的脸还不错，但身材比他还白斩鸡；脸好，身材也好的，不是骚包交际花就是下面留言过多。Sparkle除了头像和模糊的背影，真没见他晒过自拍。

……Loki是个重度颜控患者，但他并不是特别认同一般美国人眼里的帅气，Wanda常说他口味特别，以至于Loki单身至今。

看来是时候骗一张Sparkle的照片了，不然他这就是在浪费时间。

Loki见消息持续显示未读不免烦闷，Sparkle是怎么回事？回复人全看心情？之前觉得他是个好人，看来脾气也不小，Loki还得让着他？！

不可能。

没人能让Loki Laufeyson让步。

“喵。”Thomas朝Loki走来，它吃饱就喜欢撒娇，跳到Loki身边蹭着男人的腰际，睁着绿色的猫眼看Loki动作。

“等会再陪你玩。”Loki摸摸Thomas的脑袋，挠挠它的下巴，猫惬意地打了个呼噜，扒着Loki的休闲外套往上爬，最后坐到他的肩上，Loki不得不嗤笑道，“你以为你还是两个月的小奶猫？！别舔，痒！”

猫舔着Loki的脖颈，害他差点摔掉手机，这一晃晃出朋友的照片墙更新，Loki定睛一看——好啊，不回复他消息的Sparkle先生发了一张照片！

Loki迅速点开，这大概是几分钟前发的，网络有点慢，等他看清全图时下面已经有了不少回复，Loki点击大图——

那是一张Sparkle背光站在强光源前的照片，强光使他的脸模糊不清，可能经过处理，总之这张图的焦点是Sparkle那吓人的手臂肌肉。

Loki放大图片盯着他的脸部轮廓看了很久，他甚至想去PS里拉一下曲线，意识到自己这偷窥狂一般的行为，Loki别扭地移开目光——这不是原图，PS了也没用，肯定全是噪点！

这时他才静下心来看下面的评论。

Loki无语至极，这群男人是没见过男人吗？一个个叫嚣着“求约”、“求见面”、“同城今夜有空”……

简直不堪入目。Loki愤恨地想，突然发觉Sparkle也是一个正常基佬，没准他早就用这些图钓过不少男人。

Loki恶毒地想：然而Sparkle的肌肉一定是拉伸过的，正常人无法练出那个形状，别人可能不知道，他天天用PS、拍过不少写真，他还能不知道？

_Ikol_ _：手臂是P_ _的。_

发送完留言，Loki内心有一种揭露真相的快感。

然而转瞬他便感到没劲，把手机丢到一边，拿起逗猫棒陪Thomas玩。他心不在焉，猫咪仿佛也知道，玩了不到三分钟便悻悻地打开Loki手里的玩具，反而跑去咬Loki的手机，Loki被吓得半死，赶忙猫口夺机，Thomas不高兴地转过身将屁股对着他。

被猫爪无意点亮的屏幕上赫然显出一句话。

_Sparkle_ _：你为什么说我的手臂是P_ _的？_

_Ikol_ _：因为你的手臂比我的脑袋大，这不符合人体正常比例，你在骗炮。_

_Sparkle_ _：……你自己练不出，就说别人的是P_ _的？_

_Ikol_ _：被我说中恼羞成怒了？呵，好脾气也是假的，还装得那么关心我。_

_Sparkle_ _：？？？你这样很不礼貌。_

_Ikol_ _：想要我道歉？除非你能证明我说错了。_

_Sparkle_ _：怎么证明？_

_Ikol_ _：视频？_

_Sparkle_ _：我可以答应，但我有一个条件。_

_Sparkle_ _：你也开视频，就知道谁是P_ _的了。_

# 06

“喂，Wanda，你会化妆吗？”Loki百无聊赖地给女友打电话询问道。

“你不是也会？”Wanda不知道正在干什么，声音有些飘忽不定。

“嗯不是那种日常妆，是人体彩绘那类的。”Loki含糊不清地说，“比如腹肌妆，在脸上画油彩……我刚看到一本杂志，上面的女模特好像化了类似的，好奇所以来问问。”

“噢，那种，等会给你发个教程。”Wanda随口应道。

和Sparkle视频的时间约在今晚，Loki挂了电话，满怀期待地等Wanda给他发教程。他已经把等身镜移到了床前，将化妆包摊开，Loki拉起T恤的下摆，努力憋气看着自己形状还不错的腹肌。

Thomas在这时凑了过来，瞪着圆圆的猫眼舔着爪子，Loki看着它无忧无虑的模样突然很想虐猫，比如给它洗个冷水澡，或者揪它尾巴上的毛——按照Thomas的脾气，可能他还没碰到猫主子就被这家伙挠花了脸。

其实Loki并不是没有肌肉，但是输人不输阵，Sparkle要真是那种肌肉猛男，他肯定会嘲笑自己。然而试想自己身上长出彪悍的肌肉块，Loki嫌恶地吐吐舌头，那种身材怎么看都不适合他，因为他是高傲冷淡的贵公子人设。

所以不得不说Sparkle很奸诈，这场视频通讯对Loki又有什么好处，Sparkle的视频是假的，Loki顶多继续在社交平台上嘲笑对方，但同时他的身材也一览无遗；如果Sparkle的肌肉是真的，Loki得向他赔礼道歉。

……不过运气好的话，他们可能会顺利发展下去？

Loki摇摇头，为了这一点点好处，他居然要和一个男人裸聊——裸着上身聊天。Laufey要是知道，肯定会骂他越活越过去。

MjoMjo有PC端。Loki不会傻到直接手机视频聊天，那样他得花心思控制摄像头角度，万一Thomas突然跑来捣乱，手机一晃露出脸怎么办？

于是电脑的摄像头被他调到刚好只能看见腹肌以及手臂的位置（他们可没约定一定要露脸），他和Sparkle约好验证完对方的身材情况便结束“裸聊”。Loki勾唇一笑，要是Sparkle一不小心露出脸来，他还能提前验货，不喜欢便直接拉黑，省的跟这家伙废话。

而为了避免暴露身份，Loki还将电脑正对面的地方清空到只剩墙纸，他甚至用手机开了一个小号和电脑的大号进行视频通话，再三确认这个视角下他很安全才放下心来。

视频时间是晚上八点，Sparkle说七点他有点事，Loki不禁好奇，难道他七点还没下班？

一切都进展顺利，可惜腹肌妆并没有Loki想象中简单。最后他只能稍微加深自身的腹肌轮廓，再勾出人鱼线，好极了，大不了老死不相往来，谁怕Sparkle揭穿？！而且Loki十分自信自己的化妆水平，虽然这是他第一次给自己的腹部化妆。

吃了一碗中餐外卖，Loki翘首以盼坐在电脑前，检查好他的布景以及“妆容”。时钟走向七点五十八分，Loki起身把Thomas锁进猫包，打算等视频结束再放它出来。

他舔舔嘴唇，期待Sparkle发来视频邀请。

八点已经过了一分钟，对方似乎还没上线，Loki忍不住皱起眉头。等到八点三分，如果Sparkle还不发邀请，他就去照片墙的评论里喷他是胆小鬼。

八点三分。

……八点五分了！

他这是被放鸽子了？！

就在Loki气急败坏的时候，音响突然发声，屏幕上弹出对话框——您的好友Sparkle发来视频聊天邀请。

Loki咽咽口水，点击确认。他稍微坐直身体，屏幕上分化出一块大的视频界面，右上角有一块小的是他自己，正处于连接中，还是全黑状态。

“听得见吗？”一道低沉的男声慢慢在房中扩散，沙哑中透着正经，“刚才有点事，抱歉。唔，你真可爱。”看来他那边已经显示出Loki的模样了。

“什么？！”Loki盯着自己仍旧黑屏的界面，猛拍电脑一下才模糊看到一个穿着白衬衣的男人，Loki本以为迎接他的是满屏幕的肉体，正准备发火穿上衣服，对面的男人却有了进一步动作。

Sparkle同样奸诈地没有露脸，视频的范围最低到他的小腹，最高到他的喉结，他在解衬衫扣子，二话不说脱掉了白色的衣物，原本只堪堪看见锁骨，随即衣料滑过他的肩膀，上身的肌肉随着他的动作颤动，精壮的手臂出现在视线范围中，以及……健美的胸肌，以及……完美的八块腹肌。

怎么会有比他脑袋还大的手臂肌肉？！

Loki已经不知道自己的目光要放哪里了。现在即时视频也能对画面进行处理吗？Loki被满屏幕的肉体“如愿以偿”地晃得头晕，顾不得去想自己在对方眼中是何种模样——反正Sparkle也看不见他的表情。Loki悄悄摁下全屏截图键，好几次。

“这下相信了吗？”Sparkle故意晃了晃肱二头肌，语气里饱含笑意，他的口音很独特，既不是英国人那种腔调，也不是美国人那种味道，他偶尔会吞掉几个音节，听起来格外性感。

Loki摇摇头，翻了个白眼干巴巴地说：“哦，对不起，我会删掉评论。”

“嗯，其实你没说错，我是P了图。”Sparkle听见Loki如此实诚地认错当即消气，在Loki看不见的地方眨眨眼睛，“我把这个位置的轮廓P小了一点，看出来了吗？”

……还有这种炫耀技巧？我怎么没学过？Loki目瞪口呆，忍不住又瞟了几眼Sparkle的肌肉轮廓，诸神在上，他是吃了几斤蛋白粉才吃出这个效果？Loki绷紧手臂肌肉，几乎忘了他们还在裸聊状态，低头露出一瞬艳红的薄唇。

“你的腹肌也不错。”Sparkle见有些冷场，便出言夸奖道，“很结实漂亮。”

“哦。”Loki觉得这应该是真心称赞，毕竟他的嗓音听上去不像在奉承。

Sparkle接着低笑说：“对了，我之前也觉得你的下巴像P过，我向你道歉，毕竟男人的下巴一般不会那么尖。”

……那真是谢谢你的道歉。Loki翻了个白眼，心头一阵不适，冷淡地说：“聊天结束了，我关视频。”

Sparkle的身体微微前倾，出声道：“下次是什么时候？”

“什么？继续裸聊吗？看来你经常和别人做这种事。”Loki嗤之以鼻，准备关掉界面，心里刚升起的好感又随之跌到谷底。

“没有，我刚才不是迟到了吗？弄了一会儿设备，没试过和别人视频。”Sparkle解释道，“我只是觉得和你很聊得来。”

这是怎么看出来的？Loki倍感诧异，虽然他也觉得Sparkle声音好听、身材巨棒，但他们还没看过脸呢，“不介意我骗你的事了？正义先生。”

“噢！说起这个我得确认一下。”Sparkle认真地说，“你能现场吃点东西给我看看吗？你真的不是厌食症？”

“……”

您的好友Ikol已下线。

# 07

今天是周三，是Wanda每周定期来Loki家撸猫的日子。

红发女人身上是干净的香气，没有她家那只狗的味道黑猫才愿意让她摸。Loki在P图、写文案，工作间隙拿起手机，不小心点开一条语音，他长期设定为公放模式，以至于Sparkle那个大嗓门说的话尽数跑进Wanda耳中。

“Hi，今天在做什么，工作忙吗？建议你下次来嘉城玩，这儿的国家公园超级棒。”

“哇，男人。”Wanda冷静地开口，一边摸Thomas的肚子一边问Loki，“上次那个？看来进展得不错，知道他长什么样吗？”

继上次视频之后，他们如今经常聊天，Sparkle很健谈，基本上正常上班时间都能见他在发MjoMjo，像个永不夕沉的太阳，持续发光发热，给Loki介绍着他生活的一切——就是不介绍他自己的隐私，Loki觉得很没劲。

“不知道。怎么你总爱问我这个问题？”Loki翻了个白眼，“不过他性格不错，长得帅可以考虑吧。”

“不对啊？你大学时候不是要求未来男友身材一定要一级棒吗？我记得你的原话是‘要和漫威漫画的雷神差不多’。”Wanda吃了一口曲奇饼干，拿饼干屑喂Thomas。

Loki冲Wanda招招手，调出上次的截图，果然，他听见了女人倒吸一口凉气的声音，Loki嘚瑟地挑挑眉，不知道Wanda会怎样夸他这次猎艳的眼光。

“你们裸聊？”Wanda瞪着Loki，一脸不敢置信，并要求Loki给个解释。

Loki别过脸，非常无语地在Wanda看不见的地方比了个中指，“这是重点？我们没有裸聊，这是一次真男人的会晤。”

Wanda显然不接受这个答案，冷哼一声道：“好吧，身材不错，期待你们进一步发展。”

没了？！这就没了？Loki皱起眉头，瞪大眼睛看着Wanda。

“精致先生，别指望我说出‘我很羡慕你’这种话。”Wanda知道Loki想听什么，无奈地拍拍他。

“好的，你说了。”Loki沾沾自喜，色眯眯地关掉图片。

约摸五点，他们一起去楼下的西餐厅吃晚饭，Loki在上菜的时候特别要求Wanda给他录了短视频，不露出脸的那种——他那天果断关掉视频聊天，Sparkle先生持续耿耿于怀，Loki不得不答应录个吃饭的视频，才得以应付这个烦人精。

Loki发送之后时不时瞥着和Sparkle对话框，Wanda吸了口果汁酸道：“你还真被人家的肉体俘获啦？”

“没有。”只是有一点点好奇对方会怎么回复而已。Loki不会承认他色欲熏心。

吃完晚饭送走Wanda，外面的天空依然明亮，Loki嘟囔着今天吃太早了，等会可能会饿，叫夜宵的话Thomas也会学他加餐。他一边往家里走，一边刷着今天的博客回复。

突然，Sparkle发来消息，是一条短视频，Loki十分疑惑，站定在原地，借着夕阳的光芒点开视频，他看到场景里气球飞过，街道两边有民间艺人在现场演奏音乐，男人低沉的声音混杂在音符中。

“嘉城的节日，很热闹吧？他们是城里有名的音乐家，今天免费在这里表演，现场人山人海……嘿，别推我，我自己走……你觉得怎么样？真希望你在这里。”

Loki反复看了几遍，在视频的最后瞥见金色的长发，绕着男人宽厚的肩膀，接下来便是黑屏，Loki咬着嘴唇思索，长发的男人……不会很娘吗？

_Ikol_ _：你居然是长发？_

_Sparkle_ _：你喜欢短发？_

_Ikol_ _：……不，只是没见过除了艺术家和演员以外的男人留长发。_

_Sparkle_ _：我觉得不难看。_

_Ikol_ _：你挺有自信。_

Loki再一次被Sparkle的黑色幽默逗乐，他捂着嘴巴，一步步走进电梯中。电梯里信号时强时弱，Loki没在意Sparkle接下来的回复，直到离开电梯，回到家门口。

_Sparkle_ _：见见你就知道了。_

_Sparkle_ _：我周六有事去约城，要不要一起喝个下午茶？_

# 08

_[_ _周三 18_ _：:20]_

_Ikol_ _：……_

_Ikol_ _：我周五回复你吧，我可能要工作。_

Sparkle没有因为他的推脱不高兴，不过他再没有提起见面的话题，让Loki难受至极。本来只要Sparkle多问一次，Loki可能也不再犹豫。

想想看吧，金色长发，肌肉，性格热情，对生人毫无防备，这简直就是肌肉娘炮小白受的设置，Loki喜欢肌肉，但他不喜欢肌肉娘受。虽然这事发生的概率应该不高，然而足够让Loki担心自己所遇非人。

现在Sparkle把问题丢给Loki，如果他不想回复，这件事就当没发生过，但是如果Loki想见面，就要亲自开口。

怎么会有这么讨厌的人？！

这个周五Loki无比难熬，最终还是不情不愿地选了个餐厅发到Sparkle的MjoMjo。

_Sparkle_ _：好的：-_ _）周六下午四点见吧，下午茶和晚饭一起吃。_

……这时候又秒回了，真的想打人。

周末一转眼便到来。Loki惆怅地盯着时钟，现在是下午两点，距离他见到Sparkle还有两小时。约城是他的地盘，Sparkle是外来客，又留着一头长发，一般来说他的职业会与艺术沾边，Loki生怕对方学识渊博衬得自己不太够格，便选择了美术馆广场上一家口碑很好的店。

紧接着Loki又开始忧愁见面后要说什么，他在陌生人面前往往话不多……如果这算网恋，Loki拍拍自己的额头，那他们是不是要聊聊各自的家庭？

不，Loki一点都不想告诉外人他有个家教严格的父亲。

站在镜子前，Loki盯着朴实无华的自己不禁皱眉，然而白衬衫是最保险的打扮——他浑身干净利落，任谁看了都会认为这是个遵纪守法的好公民，头发乖巧地贴在脑门上，年轻得像个刚毕业的学生。

他快步下楼，搭上家门口的公交车，用手机登陆博客。

_邪神：[_ _分享音乐：肖邦-_ _幻想即兴曲]_

和Sparkle的聊天记录停在最后对方回复的一个简单的“OK”上。Loki倚靠车窗，和认识不到半个月的邻城男网友见面，这大概是他二十多年来做过最疯狂的事。虽然在网上邪神很受欢迎，但现实中Loki就是个宅男，Wanda多次说他说话难听，大概Sparkle见了他以后会被吓走。从身材上来看，Loki可能处于弱势地位，但他的情感无比强势，没准Sparkle才是那个需要他呵护的金刚芭比。

那就得温柔点。Loki叹气，他可不想吓走很合适的“金刚芭比”。倒不是说他重口味，但Loki对完美的身材真的没有一点抵抗力。

公车很快抵达广场站，时间慢吞吞地走到三点五十分，Sparkle这会儿想必已经到达那家店。Loki下车后一路小跑，在看见店铺设计感十足的门牌时驻足，他平复呼吸，没有直接进店。

Loki先打量了一圈坐在外面的客人，稀稀疏疏，女性居多，而且基本上带了伙伴，这肯定不会是Sparkle——总不能这家伙还带着女朋友跟他见面吧？！

接着是坐在里面的顾客，Loki压低身体走到廊柱附近，他视力不错，视线所及看到不少……金色长发男人……

这是怎么回事？？怎么一夜之间金色长发成了男人的标配？！Loki连续看了几遍都不知道到底哪个金色长发是Sparkle，因为坐着的关系他也分辨不出哪个身材最好，诸神在上，他为什么要选在艺术区吃饭？

这……就算是直接进去找Sparkle，他也找不到啊？！

但Loki毕竟是Loki，他非常奸诈地打开MjoMjo给Sparkle发去消息。

_Ikol_ _：你到了吗？是哪一桌？我刚下车。_

_Sparkle_ _：到了。[_ _图片]_

Loki狐疑地点开图片，本以为是一张自拍，毕竟已经到了这个节骨眼上，自拍也很正常，结果，Loki在照片里看到了一个穿着白衬衫的男人，站在熟悉的店门口。

……

……

这他妈，这背影，有点熟悉啊。

Loki思索了半秒钟，猛地一回头。

台阶下是一个高大健壮的男人，他仰着脑袋，露出蔚蓝的双眼与雕塑般的脸庞，与餐厅里那些需要一一辨认的面容完全不同。金发扎成一撮绑在脑后，但碎发仍旧垂落在两侧，男人留着一圈胡渣，整个人仿佛浸在金色中。

这根本不是金刚芭比，这也不是文艺娘炮。

Loki觉得他的灵魂可能已经去了瓦尔哈拉，男人逆光站着，似笑非笑地看着他，Loki差点重心不稳向后栽去。

大约过了三秒，大脑才重新启动，Loki把目光从男人脸上稍微移开。

他穿着深红色外套，金色被衬得更晃眼，Loki的脑海中却顿时出现那之下的腹肌是什么模样，当即口干舌躁起来。

“下午好。”Sparkle也认出他来，毕竟谁都会捕捉到这样暧昧的氛围，加上Loki有着好认的瘦削下巴。Sparkle的声音比网络上要低沉，含糊的发音非常有特点，Loki便知道他没认错人。

“先进去吧。”Loki点点头，不自然地转身往餐厅里走，选择靠窗的位置坐下。Sparkle坐在他正对面，面含笑意，然而目光赤裸，一直黏在Loki身上。

天啊，他明明穿得严严实实，却觉得被人扒光了是怎么回事？！

点菜并没有耗费多长时间，Sparkle看起来比Loki年纪大，行为举止透着一股稳重，但又和Loki之前想过的大型犬感觉相似。下单之后两人的目光重新对上，Loki不可避免地陷入尴尬。

“办事顺利吗？”Loki想起Sparkle来约城的理由，僵硬地问。

“嗯，刚结束就过来了。”Sparkle的话让Loki想起他刚才在MjoMjo上的谎言，不禁心里发虚，Sparkle却浑然不觉，热情地说，“约城很漂亮，噢，你是我见过最好看的约城人，今天的办事员特别高，吓我一跳。”

“……谢谢，你如果发自拍到MjoMjo上，想找你约炮的人只多不少。”Loki管不住嘴，硬是要拐弯抹角才肯称赞Sparkle，这样的帅哥居然没成为骚包交际花，真是太难得了。

听了他的话Sparkle挑挑眉，意外地问：“我为什么要发自拍到MjoMjo上？”

Loki感到不解，喝了口红茶试探道：“你不也放了自己上身的照片？”

“那纯粹是为了记录生活和健身打卡。”Sparkle认真地解释，“网上发照片还是风险太大。”

略感惊讶，Loki不自觉地皱起眉头。

正巧这时服务员来了，将摆盘精致的苹果派和现做热狗放到桌上，Loki的心上有了疙瘩，低垂着脸颊，反复思索Sparkle刚才说的话。

“那你为什么要注册MjoMjo？”Loki盯着男人的眼睛，想打卡记录生活完全可以在脸书上完成。

“这有什么关系？我希望了解我的同类在做什么。”他说得隐晦，看来也是一个和基佬群体接触得少的可怜上班族。

Loki不禁嗤笑道：“了解他们有多饥渴吗？这是约炮软件，你不知道？”

Sparkle眨眨眼睛笑道：“我注册时候真的不知道，也没有人推荐其他的app。后来知道了，也习惯了，就懒得卸了。而且并不是每个人都想在上面约炮，比如你。”

……我现在后悔了。Loki在心里翻了个巨大的白眼。

# 09

“今天见到你我就放心了。”

Loki闻言一顿，嚼碎口中的香肠疑惑地看着Sparkle。

“你很瘦，但是看起来精神饱满，吃东西也多……嗯，我开始担心你是暴食症而不是厌食症。”

居然又提厌食症，这是不是跨不过去了？Loki无语地把叉子放到一边，不耐地说：“我好得很，老实人，你这么担心，怎么不早点过来？”

Sparkle被他的话逗乐，气鼓鼓的Ikol实在可爱——不，他本来就很可爱。Sparkle的唇角不自觉上扬，故意道：“我不叫老实人，我叫Thor。”

Loki看了一眼手表，好吧，才刚见面两小时，他便知道了男网友的真名。虽然名字并不重要……于是Loki大方地扁扁嘴说：“哦，我叫Loki。”

“Ikol的颠倒？……Loki……”Thor玩味地念着他的名字。Loki感觉像触电一般，这个男人……怎么会这么性感……

Thor不知道Loki在想什么，端起水杯抿了一口。他的手掌宽厚，指节修长，Loki突发奇想，猜测他们的手应该差不多大，但是自己的手指会纤细一些，手掌心可能也没他那么厚，而且自己的肤色会更白一点。

Loki的目光在两人的手上徘徊，被回过神来的Thor注意到，他笑着问：“你在看什么？我的手吗？”

……不要说出来！

Loki有些不好意思，虽然这不是什么羞耻的事，但此刻他只能硬着头皮承认道：“在想我的手是不是比你的大。”

“比比不就知道了吗？看不出来的。”Thor干脆地牵起Loki的手贴上，温暖的热度碰上冰凉的，Thor惊叹一声，“你穿得太少了？”他反射性用另一只手包住Loki的手背揉搓，似乎想要他快点暖和起来。

Loki没想到他会这样做，一时间愣在原地，反应过来他已经贴着Thor的手掌许久，手心也有了Thor的热度，Loki忙收回手来，“约城人都这样，血统问题。”

事实证明，手的大小可以目测出来，这家伙是故意的吧……Loki收紧拳头，忙吃了口土豆泥掩饰尴尬。

“你家猫自己待着不要紧吗？”Thor换了个话题，看了一眼外面渐暗的天色。

提起Thomas，Loki的表情顿时柔和许多，他开始吃餐后甜品，“当然没事，他很乖。”这是快要散场的告别语吧？Loki歪头思考。

“我之前照顾的那只小猫一点都不乖，一吃饱就喜欢到处跑，跑进沙发下面我便没法叫他出来。”Thor头疼地想，“给他找猫粮的时候头都大了，坏小子十分挑食，吃得比我的正餐还贵。”

Loki第一次跟真人交流养猫事宜，不禁感到好笑，“有的猫是这样，不过我家那只一直很乖，除了小的时候体弱多病，现在也是个健壮的小伙子。”

“可爱是可爱，我怕一不小心压到他——真是太小了，看不清楚。”Thor痛苦地挠挠头比划着，回忆起小橘在他家差点被坐死的可怕经历。

Loki笑了出来，Thor人高马大，和一只小奶猫待在一起画面的确很可笑，他勾起唇角，两人目光相接。

晚饭不可能一直吃下去。然而和Thor在一起聊天的感觉与网聊完全不同，这个Thor鲜明活跃，配上他的人物形象，Loki便能想象之前在网上他为什么会那样说话。他浑身透着真诚，在极短的时间里卸下Loki的心防。

Loki爽快地买了单，Thor本来想出一半，但被黑发男人强势地拒绝，Thor便笑着说要送他回家。Loki仍旧有所顾忌，说了个家附近的站点，才坐上Thor深绿色的复古捷豹。

约城已经入夜，晕出昏黄的灯光。熟悉的街景不断后退，车上放着上世纪七八十年代流行的音乐，抒情的男声让人好一阵恍惚。

Thor认真开车，Loki瞥着他好看的侧脸，低声问：“你说‘网上风险太大’，那你还敢约见网友。”

Thor皱起眉头，放慢车速为后方车辆让出通道，目光仍旧集中在前方，他回道:“那不是我的原话。”

“没什么差别，总之就是‘危险的网络’。”Loki百无聊赖地玩起手指，Thor的车上很干净，没有什么多余的摆饰，真没意思。

“你又不是普通网友，我们是朋友，你还给我推荐过猫粮品牌。”Thor伸出手来拍拍Loki的肩膀，慢慢加快车速。

Loki在Thor看不见的角度再次翻起白眼，好吧，现在他不想做朋友了，这真令人烦恼，毕竟说“不约炮”的人可是他自己。Loki鼓着腮帮子不满地心想，这人怎么这么真诚？

然而一秒钟后Loki便推翻了这一结论。

“而且，我现在在追你，你虽然很坏很爱骗人，但我并不担心。”

Loki瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看向Thor，他难以消化刚才的话，半晌才问：“你？追我？我们才刚认识。”

“我相信自己的感觉，多试试总没坏处。”Thor眨眨眼睛，在等红绿灯的间隙看着他说，“你不必有压力，我只是在做我认为对的事，你和我想象中一样可爱，我很喜欢。”

Loki已经彻底懵了，直到车停在家附近的马路边，他看着路灯下Thor的轮廓，晕乎乎地说：“这是不是太快了？”

Thor忍着笑意，摸摸他的脑袋说：“放心，我不是一见钟情。而且一般来说，在MjoMjo上认识第一次线下见面的人已经去开房了，我的节奏并不快，还要再放慢吗？嗯？”

Loki轻轻地应了一声，一种莫名的情感占据他的心头，车里的氧气实在太少，不然他怎么会觉得头脑发晕？

不太好意思在这样的情况下待太久，Loki扬起下巴道：“好吧，正义先生，那你要积极点。”他大胆地摸上Thor的脸颊，趁对方还没反应过来，心情愉快地下车，冲Thor挥挥手，驾驶座上的男人无奈地笑笑，也对他挥手致意，仿佛刚才两人没说什么要紧事一样开车离开。

直到捷豹消失在他的视线中，Loki才悻悻地转身往家里走。

这个无趣的家伙，居然没有下车挽留他……不过，接下来的生活应该会变得很有趣吧？

# 10

Loki是之后才意识到事情不太对劲。

Thor一路开车回到嘉城，虽然有些疲惫，但今天见到了那个黑发男人，他很高兴。他并不是一开始便有追Ikol的打算，Ikol很难接近、不知样貌、脾气古怪，Thor不是一个爱给自己找麻烦的人，但在与Ikol的相处中——特别是那次被骗之后，金发男人发觉Ikol很有趣。

他从没遇到过这样的人，细想之下Ikol并不坏，只是不像他一样坦诚，Thor每次逗他，Ikol的反应简直比Sif家的小奶猫还有趣。

而今天第一眼见到Ikol，Thor便认出他来。除了尖尖的下巴，怕也不会有人会用那种眼光盯着自己。两人互相打量，Thor感到好笑，好不容易才忍住摸Ikol后颈的冲动。

结束一天的奔波，Thor打开客厅的灯，发现手机上有几条Loki的留言，他坐到沙发上，好奇才刚分别一小时，这家伙有什么话要说。

_Ikol_ _：你刚说多试试。_

_Ikol_ _：你试过几次？！_

Thor差点笑出声，他不过随口一说，居然这么认真，他要是再逗逗Loki……？

_Sparkle_ _：没试过几次。_

_Ikol_ _：那是几次？就知道你居心不良，我看你是想集邮。_

_Sparkle_ _：？？？这又是什么罪名？_

_Sparkle_ _：我注册到现在只追过你。_

_Ikol_ _：……甜言蜜语？你现在的信用积分为0_ _。_

_Sparkle_ _：那要怎么累积？_

_Ikol_ _：上一次恋爱是什么时候。_

_Sparkle_ _：四年前，和她分手以后便忙着工作。_

他真是好脾气……刚开始追求对方就被盘查恋爱史，Thor不得不叹气，Loki的性子真是磨人。

_Ikol_ _：……你居然有前女友，而不是前男友……_

_Sparkle_ _：嗯，我都可以接受，喜欢比较重要。_

_Ikol_ _：你真是荤素不忌。_

_Sparkle_ _：这叫真爱至上。_

_Ikol_ _：所以你怎么没去追那些每天晒自拍的男人……难道你喜欢的其实是我家猫？_

_Sparkle_ _：……原来你这么多话。_

Thor心头涌起一丝无奈，这种情况下已经说不清了，他直接播去视频聊天，等待了一会儿，黑发男人迟迟才接起。

今天的约城已经带着几分寒意，屏幕一阵晃动后，穿着墨绿色睡袍的男人出现，他靠在床上，一脸不屑地瞪着Thor，脸色绯红，有水珠顺着发丝滚落，显然是刚洗完澡的模样，Thor心里咯噔一声：真是性感得过分。

<<<

Thor仍旧穿着白天的那身衣服，Loki看他刚到家，堪堪脱下上身的外套，挡不住的肌肉轮廓撑满衣袖，让Loki不好意思地别开目光，却忍不住用眼角余光瞥着。

“既然这么在意，今天怎么不检查我的聊天记录？”Thor爽朗的笑声通过电流传来，房间里仿佛很温暖，他解了两个扣子，用手扇了扇风，端着手机凝视Loki。

“这很不礼貌。”Loki强调道，“算了，反正只是试试，我不在意。”

Thor闻言挑了挑眉，不太高兴地看向Loki，半晌没有开口。他的确对Loki有好感，但并不喜欢这种如此随便的口吻，好像没把他放在心上一样。Loki感受到他的目光，也瞪起他来，两人对视了一分钟，Thor被他逗乐，笑了起来，“但是我在意你在不在意。”

他这话说得很绕，Loki听懂之后翻了个白眼，“知道你很喜欢我，不过……你喜欢我什么？”

这小混蛋肯定是想听自己怎么夸他。Thor猜到Loki的心思，仔细打量起黑发男人，微笑道：“你把浴袍拉开一点。”

Loki面露疑惑，警惕地瞪他一眼，Thor憋着笑，挑衅地看着他，Loki不得不照他说的去做，稍稍把一边浴袍往左拉开，露出明显的锁骨，以及苍白的肩头。

“嗯，红色的，喜欢这个。”Thor轻笑，盯着Loki胸膛上艳红的两点，仿佛因为被他的视线盯着，那两颗微微硬挺起来。

Loki眯起眼睛，耳根微红，倒没想到这家伙会这时候……不，可能在之前那次视频聊天中，Thor便盯着他的乳头看了很久，妈的，这个色情狂。

然而输人不输阵一向是邪神的做事风格，他舔了舔唇，身体前倾，硬着头皮问道：“我想你可能对我的20cm更感兴趣。”

“……我……先去洗澡。”Thor没想到Loki会更色情，愣了三秒钟，目瞪口呆地地挂了视频聊天。

_Ikol_ _：别害羞，虽然这样的你很“可爱”。_ _：-_ _）_

终于扳回一局的Loki在床上笑得滚作一团。

# 11

邪神的美食更新并没有因为他有了追求者暂停。

找他写商业稿件的人依旧在轰炸他的邮箱，找他做测评的城内新店也大排长龙，所幸忙碌一天之后，MjoMjo上会有人发来一句问候。

Thor虽然是嘉城人士，却对约城的天气了如指掌，像母亲一样叮嘱Loki穿衣保暖，偶尔还会让Loki帮他选明天的穿搭。然而他的衣服不多，配来配去仍是那几个样子，Loki现在逛商店便会帮对方留意合适的衣物。

希望Thor能够领情。

“……Thomas别闹……”昨晚熬夜写稿，Loki感觉脸上尽是毛绒的触感，不得不把手伸出被窝，推搡那个烦人的猫脑袋。黑猫不乖地叫了几声，用尾巴挠着他的脸颊，Loki愤恨地睁开眼睛，看到放在床边的手机屏幕正亮着。

“Shit，谁这么早给我打电话……”Loki无视了现在已经是早上十一点，慢吞吞地拿起手机，滑到接听键。

“喂，您好，您定的外卖已经送到XX街道，请问要给您放在哪里呢？”

什么……外卖？

Loki脑袋晕眩，根本不知道这个外卖从何而来，他疑惑地说：“我没有定外卖。”

“跟您核对一下，姓名Loki，电话号码是……”外送员热情地看着订单跟他陈述道。

Loki一听，这些信息都对，难道是Wanda给他定了外卖？然而不论如何，不能让外送员干等着，他尴尬地说：“那你送到这个地址来……”

接到这通电话Loki彻底睡不着了，他坐起身，抓着Thomas把他抱到与自己视线平行的位置恼恨地揉了一顿猫，直到Thomas咬了他一小口，龇牙咧嘴试图去整理脑袋上炸开的毛，Loki才放过他，把猫赶下床，悻悻地起身。

不到十分钟门铃便响起，Loki穿着睡袍，从卧室赶去开门，好在房间里开着暖气，不然他一定会冻感冒。

外送人员非常客气地收下小费离开，Loki提着一袋食物不禁头大，这……这是早午餐？两人份的？肯定不是Wanda，她知道具体地址，唯一送他回家又没有进过家门的只有Thor了。

Loki把外卖放到桌上，小心地拆开外包装，盒子上的商标很熟悉，好像是Thor很久之前发的“今秋约城最流行的餐厅”榜单上的，Loki也推荐过这家的意面。

一拆盒，一盘蛤蜊意面，一杯咖啡，一条面包。

Loki站在桌边拍好照片，Thomas似是闻到香味，殷勤地爬到餐桌上，Loki用手抵着猫脑袋，“不行，这是我的。”他咬着下唇，脚趾欢快地踢着地毯。

三分钟后Thor播来视频电话，Loki让手机倚靠在花瓶边，一接通便看到Thor面前同样摆着一份蛤蜊意面，金发男人玩味地挑眉道：“我以为你没收到。”

“嗯哼？”Loki伸出舌尖，舔掉黏在唇峰上的汁液，眯眼道，“如果我在外面工作，这份午餐就浪费了。”

“好问题，那就送给外卖员吧。”

Loki嫌弃地瞪他一眼，就算财大气粗也不能这样浪费，Thor是什么毛病？然而金发男人只当他是害羞，不知道Loki正在心里疯狂吐槽着。两人吃着同款意面，通话界面就这样开着，他们虽然是异地恋，但此刻Thor就像在他身边一般。Loki甚至能听见Thor吃面时发出的声响。

“怎么了？”Thor看到Loki眼角眉梢的笑意不禁好奇，“难道不好吃？我查了一下你附近能送外卖的店铺，这家评价很高。”

这男人真有趣，想给他定外卖，却不肯直接问他地址，拐弯抹角地送到那天他们分别的地点。Loki喝着咖啡，但他的确感到惊喜，也很高兴Thor这样做。

“真抱歉我不知道嘉城哪有好吃的餐厅。”Loki哼唧道，“你不上班吗？”

“今天是双休日，你忘了？”Thor不得不提醒道，他比Loki吃饭速度快，目前基本已经空盘。

Loki的职业不需要按时上班，他愣了半秒，反应道：“噢，想起来了。所以你周末打算做什么？”

Thor把外卖收拾好，耸耸肩道：“工作上有点事要处理，可能得在家加班，晚上朋友家有烧烤聚会……对了，我收到你寄给我的快递了。”

噢，是有这么一回事。Loki努力回忆了几秒钟，前几天他和Wanda出门逛街，见到一套特别适合Thor的休闲装，Loki当即问清Thor常穿的码数把东西买了下来，不过因为那家品牌的店员一直说自家码数偏大，Loki认为他们应该穿差不多大的裤子，便只按自己的码数买大了一个号。

基佬情侣就是有这个好处，买衣服时可以帮对方试试。

“怎么样，合适吗？”没想到快递这时才到，Loki一边诅咒联邦快递的速度，一边期待Thor穿上那套衣服的样子。

“嗯……码数不太对。”Thor苦恼地笑道，“嘉城也有这家店，我明天出门去换一下码数就好。”

“啊？是上衣小了吗？”Loki皱起眉头，疑惑地问，“不可能，上衣已经比我的尺码大了两个号，是店里最大的，你的肌肉怎么会这么大？难道你在常穿的码数上撒谎了？！”Loki瞪了Thor一眼，目光飞快地扫视视频里Thor的上身，今天他穿着灰色的卫衣，头发没有扎起，散在肩膀上，一副居家的模样，依旧帅得令人窒息。

“不不不。”Thor摇摇头，哭笑不得地清清嗓子，尴尬地说，“不是上衣，是裤子。”

Loki更疑惑了，“那更不可能，我们身高差不多。店员说他家号码偏大，我穿着也松，你怎么会嫌小？”

“呃，我长胖了？”Thor眯着眼睛试探道。

“你……是大腿紧、不够长还是其他原因？”这次购买事故让Loki很受挫，他一试再试，根本没想到给Thor买的第一份礼物会出问题，他气得耳根泛红，瞪着Thor，一定要他给出理由。

Thor扶额，不知道要怎么解释比较好，他见Loki实在坚持，只能说：“裆部比较紧，不太舒服。”

“……不可能。”Loki斩钉截铁道，“一定是裤腰那边小了，和裆部没关系，我穿着不觉得紧……”他自顾自说着，回头看到Thor玩味的眼神，Loki不禁背后一凉，“你认真的？”

Thor忍住笑意，支撑下巴看着呆住的Loki，“嗯，你买小了，宝贝。”

“……”Loki挑了挑眉，半晌没回过神来，他咽咽口水，揪着睡袍的一角，昂起下颌道，“证明一下。”

# 12

首先，Loki必须声明，他对看男人的那玩意没什么特殊兴趣，在Laufey的教导下，他非常自律，连小黄片都看得不多；其次，Loki并不认为Thor能有多长，虽然自己长于欧美人的平均数值，但这不意味Thor也会长于平均数值，并且比他长——最后这点很重要。

Thor倒没对他的怀疑发表太多感想，Loki认为他是心虚，满心自得地约了Thor当晚洗完澡后视频聊天，Loki心里有了新的主意，对今晚尤其期待。

吃过上次被Thor“放鸽子”的亏，Loki这次肯定不会先脱光等在屏幕前——腹肌妆仍然要化，Loki没忘——他要等Thor穿上那套新买的衣服，表演完一场脱衣秀，再送他一份“大礼”。

Loki的算盘打得巧妙，甚至准备好了今晚的道具。他终于找到MjoMjo的“漏洞”，单方开视频聊天，另一方是可以开语音聊天的。

与此同时，Thor内心只有一个想法，谁没有20cm呢？

他越来越觉得Loki可爱，看似精明，其实在某些事上欠缺生活经验。

他们约在晚上九点互相“证明”，Thor擦干头发上的水珠，认命换上Loki要求他穿的衣服。黑发男人的眼光不差，知道他喜欢什么类型，简单的蓝衬衣，黑色的牛仔裤——可惜Thor拉不上裤链，他无语地坐在电脑前等待，不想这次再迟到。

时间到了，Thor主动发去聊天邀请，Loki很快接通，可界面上一片黑，Thor疑惑地歪头问：“你那边怎么了？”

“没事，你先脱裤子。”Loki很坦荡，声音倒是一点不受画面的影响。

Thor错愕地挑眉，这家伙一天不挑事仿佛浑身不舒服，但Thor怎么会乖乖听话，他笑道：“你开视频，不然咱俩就这样耗一晚上。”他硬气地坐在椅子里，丝毫不介意下身紧绷的裤子，眯着眼瞧Loki。

“无耻。”深知Thor的确会跟他耗上许久，Loki转念一想，故意引诱道，“你不是在追我？拿出点诚意来，没有自信吗？”

他的舌头真是能颠倒黑白，Thor心想，反正他们已经见过对方赤裸上身的模样，于是Thor开始脱上衣，把蓝衬衫的扣子慢慢解开、除下，露出精壮的上身，Thor开了外放，音响里传来Loki咽口水的声响，Thor故意对着摄像头挑眉，手指滑过腹肌，停在裤子边缘不动了。

“继续啊。”Loki催促道，但Thor没有任何反应，Loki知道他想讨要福利，不得不别扭地说，“我没穿内裤，你准备脱的时候我就开视频？”

被这个回答噎得Thor有些脸红，这个小混蛋，居然光着屁股等他……Thor抿着嘴唇，低笑道：“那我数三二一，如果你敢骗我，我明天就去约城，你小心。”

Loki后背一凉，鼠标慢慢移到开启视频的按钮处，Thomas不耐烦地低叫一声，他努力安抚家里的小猫。

“三，二，一。”Thor脱下裤子，然而裤子里面并不是内裤……

认命点开按钮，Loki飞快举起Thomas，“Surprise！”

……

……

再没有比这更尴尬的基佬视频画面了。

如果Thomas知道主人拿他干了什么，他可能会直接挠花Loki的脸。

诸神在上，Loki是怎么想到用猫的下体代替人的下体去与男网友视频？与刚才的黑色界面没有太多不同，Thor看到的仍旧是满屏黑乎乎、毛绒绒，中间又透着一点肉色的画面，音响里还传来一声猫叫。

而Loki透过Thomas身体的间隙瞥见Thor的下身——他也要气死了！Thor居然在里面穿了一条相对紧身的沙滩裤！他不是说裤裆紧吗？怎么还能在里面穿两条！但那条黑色的沙滩裤真的很显轮廓。

原来他们之间没穿内裤的人是Thor，Loki差点晕厥过去。

“就知道你不老实。”Thor无语的声音传来，不过他真的没想到Loki会拿黑猫来糊弄他，Thor重新坐回椅子上，把裤子丢到床边，屏幕上的黑色渐渐移开，露出Loki那张尖刻苍白的脸颊，绿眼微微闪烁。他今晚换了件黑色的浴袍，精实的身体被衬得越发白净，Thor眸色一暗。

“呃，我认为我们可以下次见面再认真探讨这个问题，我好像还有衣服没……”Loki放下猫立刻想逃跑，目光游移，余光仍旧黏在Thor的大腿上，好像是比他粗，但是长度未知……

Thor哭笑不得地命令道：“你给我坐下。”他的指令意外有效，Loki把手环在胸前，瞪着镜头。

Loki扁扁嘴，开始解腰带，“想看就直说，别嫉妒。”他硬着头皮，把浴袍撩开，下身只有一条灰色棉质内裤，Loki的手指刚触到内裤边缘，便发现视频画面不太对劲。

“Thor，你不要紧吗？”Loki忍着笑意，故意露出更多躯体，看着Thor裤裆处逐渐隆起的部位。

结果金发男人脸不红心不跳，一双蔚蓝的眼睛凝视着Loki，“这很正常，表示我需要你，如果你在我身边，我真想给你一个拥抱。”

被他低沉沙哑的嗓音搅得脸色酡红，Loki趴在电脑前，白腻赤裸，像一片银沙，他微眯起眼睛，望着金发的家伙。

四目相接，良久，只有轻微的电流声。

“明天吧，我去嘉城。”

# 13

虽然长期生活在约城，但Loki真的从未踏足只有一小时车程之隔的嘉城。周日一早，他叫了个Uber出发，上周是Thor来约城，这周换他过去，公平得很。

嘉城与约城很不一样，到处洋溢着热情，Loki不习惯早起，给Thor发了消息让他来接，便窝在车上开始睡觉。

无数街景后退消失，下了城际高速很快便驶入嘉城市区，街道两边种着笔直的凤凰木，上面结了橘红色的花，显出一股暖意。

大约在九十分钟后，车子稳稳地停在金宫广场边上，Loki付完车费，一下车便被人抱进怀里，他的鼻头撞上男人的胸，身体被长风衣挡住，Thor圈着他的脖颈，在他的额头上吻了一口，“终于来了。”

Loki急忙挣开Thor，忙瞥了一眼路人，像只尾巴被踩到的猫咪，好在没人注意到他们的亲密举动，Loki走上一级台阶与Thor同高，“你真是热情得过分。”

Thor不满地哼了两声，“比你不知道男男朋友之间视频聊天是一种性暗示好。”他拉着Loki的手臂带他走上广场，间或惊起一两只白鸽，Loki跟在男人身后，发现Thor穿着自己送的蓝衬衣，早起的阴霾一扫而空，Loki快走两步，把手插进兜里，跟在Thor身边。

“第一次裸聊也没见你有意见。”Loki踢了踢Thor的脚后跟，又反手抓住他的衣袖防止对方摔到，Thor回头无奈地看他一眼，两人往美术馆去。

Loki站在检票口，看着里头各式各样的木雕，内心掀起一片波澜——Thor真的是个艺术家吗？为什么要带他来这种艺术氛围浓厚的地方？Loki头皮发麻，就算他是个美食博主，也不代表他对木雕有兴趣。然而Thor提前买好票，他不得不进去兜一圈。

幸好展馆看起来不大，Loki跟在后面，看不见Thor的表情，两人高深莫测地盯着几块木头不发一言，隔了一会儿，从一个展品移动到下一个展品前，磨磨蹭蹭，Loki心里发慌，趁Thor不注意便偷瞄他的表情。

完了，看得这么认真，该不会他就是雕木头的吧……

这一小时过得尤其漫长，久站使得脚底酸疼，Loki打起精神，拿出给甲方拍服饰的态度，偶尔拿出手机摆几个角度拍照，在自己熟悉的领域里淡化无聊。

终于离开展馆，Loki的视网膜几乎出现幻影，他不小心撞到Thor身上，男人干脆停下脚步，两人站在拐角的小巷中，Loki蹭了蹭Thor的风衣，低声问：“你喜欢看展览？”

“不喜欢。陪你看而已。”Thor直截了当，背上的脑袋动了动，忽然，Loki纵身一跃，Thor忙接住他，两人摇摇晃晃，整个巷道里尽是笑声，Loki的嘴唇凑在他耳边，耳廓传来一阵湿热。

Loki偷偷咬了Thor的耳朵一口，“谁说我喜欢看展览？难看死了。”

Thor意外至极，回过头道：“那你还约我在艺术家集聚地吃饭？你不知道刚才有多无聊。”两人异口同声评价，说完又不约而同地笑起来。

忙从Thor背上跳下来，Loki跑到他面前，挑起眉毛道：“我以为你是画家，你的长头发——”

两人转出巷道，重新走在阳光下，Thor看了一眼时间，差不多到午饭时刻，便带Loki朝广场上一家有名的披萨店去，“我的什么？我的头发上写着‘我是画家’吗？好吧，真是个不愉快的误会，我以为你喜欢看展览，特地问了朋友……所以，你喜欢什么？”

“喜欢吃。”Loki翻了个白眼，“但我没有暴食症。”

Thor斜睨他的身体一眼，“那你吃多点，你太瘦了。”他仔细打量Loki包裹在裤子里的腿，真是又细又长。

<<<

下午本来是两人一起看文艺电影的时间，然而知道Loki与自己喜好一致后Thor当即把票转给了Fandral，两人找了附近一家有名的酒店喝下午茶，Thor和Loki相处的时间不多，第一次在彻底放松的状态下闲聊，Thor这才知道Loki比他小三岁，家里只有一只猫，前女友要追溯到很多年前他还没发现自己是个基佬的时候，他没什么特别的兴趣爱好，喜欢绿色，有轻微收集癖，最喜欢一个人待着。Thor的内心软成一片，恨不得把Loki抱在怀里，希望他立刻搬到嘉城来与自己同住。

“坐久了好累，但是我不想走路，有什么解决办法吗？”Loki吃光了三层塔，眨眨眼问他的嘉城向导，“你昨晚说什么来着？”

如果你在这里，我会拥抱你。Thor捏捏Loki的手指，低声道：“那不是只能躺着吗？”

于是他们开了一间房。

Loki喜欢温暖的房间，他蹬掉鞋子，脱下外套，跳到大床上，抱着枕头深吸一口，随后他翻过身，看向正在挂衣服的Thor，挑挑眉说：“看来我们现在是男男朋友关系了，我感觉你追得很轻松。”

“你不喜欢，随时可以解除，同理，我也是。”Thor走到床边，黑发男人直起身，两人望着对方，Loki慢慢靠近他。Thor盯着那近在咫尺的薄唇，心底再一次产生吻他的冲动。

Thor靠近Loki，抬起他的下巴，发出难耐的笑声，想吻住Loki的唇瓣，对方却笑嘻嘻地张着嘴不让他那样做，玩够了才伸出小舌来撩拨Thor，舔湿他的嘴唇，猛地环住他，抚摸着他的脸颊，Loki侧过脑袋跟他亲吻。

“……嗯，痒。”Loki稍稍后退，手指在Thor的肩上画着圈，“说实话，你是不是第一次跟我见面脑子里就都是黄色废料？”

Thor正经地环着Loki纤瘦的腰，勾起嘴角道：“没有，是你说了，‘不约炮’，我不敢乱想。”他的手指在Loki的后腰处摩挲，男人鼻腔里窜出几声闷哼，把全身重量压在他身上，Thor稳稳地接着他，嗅着Loki颈边的香味。

“我才不信，不然你那时候在想什么。”Loki拉着Thor一起倒在床上，金发男人滚了个圈，与他面对面对视。

Thor沉思了一会儿，好久都不说话，他的沉默让Loki莫名恐慌，掐了他的手臂一把，Thor捉住Loki的手指，“我不知道，当时看到你——这个说自己刚下车的小骗子——我脑子里可能只剩‘这家伙真可爱，我想追他’。”

……又来！Loki瞪他一眼，“我怀疑这话你对前女友也说过，嘴上抹糖的嘉城人。”

Thor亲了亲Loki的鼻子，“她可不需要我说这种话……喂，我们现在躺在一张床上，你难道忘记自己欠我什么了？”

Loki猜到他的意思，却摇头晃脑，装不知道，趁Thor不注意猛地伸手突袭他的下身，按在那个部位，被Thor的眼神瞪得一阵瑟缩，仿佛被偷袭的人是他一般，Thor哪能容许Loki当着他的面撒野，当即扯下皮带绑住黑发男人的手，无视Loki的惊叫，扒下他的裤子。

“操，你不会想强暴我吧。”Loki吓了一跳，生怕自己遇人不淑，这时才意识到和男网友开房不太好。

Thor把Loki的下身扒得干干净净，看到那根安静垂着的阴茎，他吹了声口哨笑道：“还真是20cm，你没撒谎。”

Loki踹了Thor一脚，这姿势也太羞耻了！他耳根通红，一激动便眼眶含泪，在Thor眼里不知道是什么模样，他正准备开口骂人，Thor却解开皮带，抚摸着他压根没勒红的手腕，将人一把抱起。Thor靠在床头，让Loki压在他身上，这明显是要做坏事的开端。

“谁没有20cm呢！”Loki倔强地扬起下颌说。

很快Loki便说不出话了，因为Thor解开了裤子，把两人的东西贴在一起，Loki目瞪口呆，盯着那根肉红色的柱体无法呼吸。

当然，谁都有20cm。但怎么没人告诉他，Thor这么粗，还比他长一点？！

Loki不忍直视地闭上眼，“反正用不到这玩意，再粗也没用，啊……”被半勃的肉块烫得一阵激灵，Loki睁开眼，无辜地看着Thor，男人的手圈住两人的阴茎，直接而狠厉地揉搓着头部，Loki浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩，手指揪着Thor肩头的衣物，忍不住发出绵长的喘息。

“如果不是我，你也会在别的男网友身上露出这副模样？”Thor舔过Loki的耳垂，加快手上的速度，Loki的阴茎已经彻底硬了，圆润的浅色头部渗出浊液，Thor刮蹭掉，突然松开两人的阳物绕到身后去拍了Loki的臀肉一把，嗯，跟他想象中一样，这儿肉乎乎，手感极佳。

清脆的巴掌声让Loki浑身燥热，他抬起Thor的下巴，盯着那张金色的脸颊，“如果他没有你的金发，如果他没有你的蓝眼睛……如果，嗯……他没有你的肌肉和身材……如果，啊，轻点……他没有你的好骗和好脾气，唔，我可能根本不会跟他见面。美中不足就是，你这里太大了。”他的手指圈上Thor的阳物，第一次近距离打量其他男性这儿。

其实按Thor的身量，这东西与他匹配至极，又粗又硬，热度令Loki不得不移开目光，他动了动手指，听见Thor低沉的喘息，看到男人眸子里深沉的爱意，Loki不禁呼吸一滞。

Thor像头狮子，凶狠的时候会压着他，跟刚才那样让Loki又爱又怕，可大多时候他是头在打盹的狮子，会用他的鬃毛去蹭Loki，希望得到Loki的爱抚。他强大有力，同时温柔深情，是每一个人的理想情人。

“我听说大点舒服。”Thor眯起眼，手指撩拨着Loki的马眼，看到青年扬起脆弱的脖颈，像只优美的天鹅，他吻上去，在洁白的皮肤上落下一个个吻痕，“你为什么不试试呢？”他照顾着柱身和底部的囊袋，令Loki发出好听的轻哼，呜咽着在他的手里高潮，精液多而稠，打湿他们的衬衫。

Loki陷入失神，无助地趴在Thor身上，任由他把那根粗硬的阳物塞在他腿间，湿润滚烫的触感让Loki打起哆嗦。与此同时，Thor的声音在他耳边徘徊，Loki愣愣地听从他的指令夹紧双腿。

这有点太过了，Loki晕乎乎，攀附着Thor，殊不知镜子里他光着下身坐在男人身上是何种景象，Loki湿着绿眸，吮着Thor的脖颈、耳垂，发出绵长的呼吸。

随后他感觉到臀间溅上星星点点。

Thor再次发出沉重的喘息，舌尖舔过Loki的耳廓，汲取对方的气息。

# 14

Loki觉得Thor很欠揍。

金发男人压在他身上，做着“如果他换张脸Loki一定会以猥亵罪举报他”的事，那根讨人厌的粗长硬物抵着他的屁股磨蹭，Loki一个眼刀飞向身后，咬牙切齿道：“Thor先生，请你分清场合，我们正在洗澡。”

Thor圈着Loki，揉搓黑发青年同样硬起来的前端，“这话一点说服力都没有，Loki先生。我看你也挺享受。”

“如果你能让我碰你的屁股，我会更享受，我刚看过了，你的屁股很赞……嘶，你他妈轻点！”Loki被扭转过来，Thor挤了点沐浴露在他身上涂抹开，抚摸Loki的胸膛，在那两颗红点处格外照料几下，诸神在上，这哪是洗澡？Loki面红耳赤，乳头在Thor的指尖慢慢挺立，Thor的手仿佛有魔力，即使只是轻轻触碰Loki的后背，也让他感觉头皮发麻。

“放松点，你一直在发抖。”Thor的嗓音透过水声传来，他在Loki耳边呵气，发觉男人抖得更厉害了，阴茎更是硬到了极致，Thor错愕地想，他可不知道自己的小男友会这么敏感，几句话便为他变成这样。

“都怪你。”Loki低骂一声，圈住两人的阴茎磨蹭，修长的手指按着红色的马眼，该死，Thor怎么会这么大！就算已经从第一眼的惊讶中冷静下来，Loki再次看到这玩意还是觉得无比吓人，他一边想，一边讷讷地说，“会疼死的。”

Thor听见情人的小声低语，忍不住大笑，吸着他的耳垂道：“我跟你保证，你担心的事不会发生。”他加快了伺候小男友的速度，Loki身上的沐浴乳被冲干净后他调小水量，瓷白色墙砖上的男人浑身泛着情欲的粉色，胸口的乳尖被嘬得显出深红，Loki有点迷糊地歪着脑袋，微张着嘴巴呼吸，一头黑发被打湿，看起来异常乖顺，Thor觉得下身越发胀痛了。

“能一人一次吗？”Loki嘟囔着问，太强烈的快感让他不得不缩着肩膀。

Thor在高潮来临那一刻微笑道：“各凭本事，你说呢？”

我怎么可能打得过他？！Loki呻吟着，脑袋里冒出这个念头，晃悠悠地倒在Thor身上，任男人关掉淋浴头，把他包裹在大浴巾中，擦干净身体然后抱出浴室。Loki恍惚中绝望地想，他绝对没法把Thor抱出浴室，看来操Thor这事真的无望。

他们的衣服送到了洗衣房，Loki懒洋洋地裸着身体，让Thor帮他吹头发。接连两次高潮真是要了处男的命，没想到Thor体力这么好、玩得这么凶，Loki内心欲哭无泪，又有点小兴奋。

Thor也没穿衣服，Loki抠着他的腹肌，枕着他的大腿，那根东西近在咫尺，不过此刻未经撩拨，十分安静地伏在腿间，Loki当然没胆子逗他，只能把视线别开，等头上的热感消失，Loki起身坐到Thor身边，趴在他肩上。

“咳，宝贝，我想说——”Thor给自己也吹干头发，握住Loki的后颈，瞥了一眼他的腹肌道，“你以后可以不要那么辛苦，我觉得你原本的腹肌线条就很好，嗯……”

Loki闻言一滞，低头看着自己“妆容尽毁”的腹部，“你……”他愣了几秒，说不出话，瞪着Thor，皮肤慢慢泛起粉红，像一只被蒸熟的虾子，随后立刻把自己卷进被单中，把被子拉到头顶以上。

情欲使人昏迷！Loki隔着被子狠狠踹了Thor一脚，他完全忘了腹肌的事，Loki Laufeyson，瞧瞧你的健忘带来多大祸害！

Thor憋着笑意，努力去挖缩成一团的Loki，“要我说什么你会开心点？你化得很逼真，不过我第一次就隐约猜到不是真的，你不必难堪，我喜欢你这样——”

“滚远点。”这个混蛋光着屁股跟他道歉，哪有诚意可言？！Loki恼羞成怒，被子里空气稀薄，诸神在上，怪不得他刚才觉得地上的水有点浑浊，而Thor一直在摸他的腹部，原来他在帮他“卸妆”？！

Thor擦掉眼角笑出来的泪水，费了好大的力气才挤进Loki的小空间，他俩一同缩在被子中，Thor压住Loki的手脚，把人抱住避免被Loki的后手肘打到，“嘿，嘿，冷静。难道你要一个人待在被子里直到今天结束吗？”

Loki冷哼一声，“总比被你这个满身肌肉的家伙嘲笑好。”

“我为什么要嘲笑你？精实的身材也很漂亮，我只是好奇你为什么要不坦诚，你非常好，任何人都会喜欢你。”Thor吻着Loki的耳廓，在暗沉沉的被子里低声说着话，Loki忽然转了过来，伸手搭上Thor的腰。

才不是这样，所有人都喜欢你。Loki固执地想，可是Thor喜欢他。

晚餐是依靠酒店的客房服务解决的，衣服许久才从洗衣房那边送回来，重新变得馨香干净。

“你今晚要留下来吗？”Thor穿好衣服走到窗边，拉开窗帘，嘉城的夜空满是星星，深蓝色的天幕中有一轮弯月。

“嗯？我都可以，你明天几点上班。”Loki不太舍得在这种气氛下离开Thor，他坐在床头，凝视着那个蓝色的背影。

“可以为了你不上班。”Thor回头笑笑，走到Loki身边。

Loki好奇问道：“不要紧吗？没有提前请假……说起来，你是做什么的？”

Thor思索片刻，低笑道：“迟点再告诉你，你呢？”

“你不说，我为什么要说？”Loki骄傲地别过脸，冷哼着不肯说实话。气氛一时有些尴尬，Thor摩挲他的脸颊，半晌没吭声，Loki也不愿先开口。

沉默一阵后两人都笑了起来，Thor捏了捏Loki不多的腮帮肉。

“耐心点。”Thor摸着Loki的脖颈，“对了，如果晚上留下，你家猫怎么办？”

Loki这下忽的想起可怜的Thomas，他内疚了三秒钟，随后非常释然地说：“没事，它熟练使用自动喂食器，不会饿死。”

# 15

Thomas的确没有饿死，但他把Loki没来得及拆开的快递箱子挠烂了，一地纸屑，露出里头吸尘器的一角，Loki一回家这个新家电就派上了用场。

“Thomas！”黑发男人拎着猫的后颈，把它扔得远远的，赶忙清理屋子里的脏乱。

然而即使如此，也难掩Loki心中与Thor一起度过周末的欢快，Thomas瞪着圆圆的猫眼，从窝里探出脑袋，好奇主人为什么会这么开心。Loki打开手机，随手切换到最热闹的舞曲，这个小家难得不再冷情。

殊不知此刻博客上的粉丝炸开了锅，一向准时更新的周末约城探店栏目居然停更！粉丝们哀嚎着，询问他们亲爱的邪神是不是生病了。

Loki被数不胜数的留言吓了一跳，评论颇有一副没有他就不知道吃什么的架势——他哭笑不得，压根忘了更新这回事，这都要怪Thor！

昨夜他们睡得很早，以便不影响Thor第二天上班（Laufeyson的良心作祟）。Loki起初并睡不着，他从未体会过与人同床是怎样的感受。Loki偎在Thor怀里，男人的胸膛温暖而坚实，Loki被烫得难受，到深夜才迷迷糊糊地睡去。

结果第二天，按照Loki近期的生物钟，他还是起晚了。本来以为Thor会自己走人，结果醒来第一眼看见的是一双蓝眼睛正含笑望着他。

……Thor最终还是没能按时上班。

摇摇头，Loki的思绪回到博客中，赶紧发了一条动态。

_邪神：我没有失踪，只是去了一趟嘉城。_

紧接着关注他的人又开始问，“你打算做嘉城的美食推荐吗？太棒了。”、“去嘉城做什么呀？”、“家人在嘉城？”、“除了去吃吃吃，你还能去干什么啊[大笑]。”

Loki盯着最后一句嘲讽意味十足的话——他的粉丝就是这样，时刻担心着他的恋爱问题。因为Loki更新得太规律了，明显是一个单身宅男，于是他经常被人调侃只会拍照和吃饭。

顺便提一句，Laufey先生也是这样想的。

Loki生气地瞪着那句话，二话不说回复：我是去见恋人。

……

接下来的发问更加复杂：“男朋友？”、“一定是男朋友吧？”、“对方帅吗？”

Loki很想违心地说：是个金发大胸妹。

但他想起Thor的模样，难免一阵胆寒……还是不要回复好了。

翻出之前写的测评存货，Loki赶忙排版好将旧店发上去，暂时平息了大家对他情感状态的追问。

临近傍晚他收到一家餐厅的邀请，要他去试试新出的菜品。Loki一看步行就十分钟，而且那家店允许带猫出入，Loki也不忍心再把Thomas独自扔在家，便痛快地答应下来。

Thomas瞪着幽怨的绿眼睛，从猫包的缝隙盯着Loki，让黑发男人的背后泛起鸡皮疙瘩。好在他们有惊无险地来到目的地——Loki认识店主，Tony Stark，这家伙在约城开了不少店铺，餐饮、衣服、装饰，应有尽有。Stark很擅长营销，经常一有新菜便会邀请附近的美食博主前来试吃，Loki本以为今晚会遇到同行，没想到只有他一个。

“Thomas，不能碰这个。”稍微打开猫包让Thomas出来呼吸新鲜空气，Loki抓着黑猫的两只前爪禁止它乱动，猫不高兴地叫了一声，随即被凑过来的陌生人喂了一块鱼干，Thomas挣开Loki的怀抱，朝Tony跳去。

同样是深色头发，Tony可比Loki开朗得多，Thomas还没嚼碎上一块零食，就被喂了第二块，吓得Loki以为它会挠Tony，然而店主一点也不在意，笑着摸Thomas的下巴，同时冲附近的店员打了个手势让他们上菜。

“今天准备了什么？”Loki接回调皮的Thomas，把它放回包里，，用消毒液洗着手问。

Tony示意他自己看，同时解说道：“请了一个巴黎的厨师，简化了法餐的程序，结合美国人口味做了改良，来个蜗牛试试。”

菜肴呈现出新鲜的色泽，Loki示意Tony稍等，从背包里拿出相机，Tony见状招呼附近的人员过来帮忙打光，给Loki营造更好的氛围，方便他拍摄菜品，。

“难吃我会实话实话的。”Loki耸耸肩，开始尝试Tony力荐的蜗牛。他一边嚼一边用手机记录感受，看着实在有些滑稽，不过Tony显然对此很是习惯，他看着对街，轻快地吹了声口哨。Loki下意识停下动作，咽下口中的食物。

Tony随口跟他解释：“对面的店铺空了好久终于卖出去了，我可能会迎来新邻居。”

“噢，你说的是那家非常难吃的面包店？！”因为离家不远，Loki来买过一次面包，他真是对那个味道没有任何好感，“诸神在上，新店还卖面包吗？”

Tony喝了口汽水，“不知道，连着三个店面都被买走了……喂，快尝尝这个鹅肝，冷了就不好吃了。”

Loki无奈地翻了个白眼，赶忙按照店主介绍的顺序吃起来。

感谢Tony友情赠送的晚餐，Loki抱着Thomas走在家附近的小公园中。他拿着手机，不知道Thor下班没有，一打开MjoMjo便看到男人发来问候，然而收到消息的时间是今天中午，问他到家没有……糟了，一忙着看博客他就忘了回复Thor。Loki暗道不好。

_Sparkle_ _：到家了？_

_Ikol_ _：到了，忘了回复。_

_Ikol_ _：给你看这个。_

他赶忙从名为“Thomas激情写真”的文件夹中翻出几张黑猫的性感照片发过去，那都是他用心拍摄的，虽然只是在室内取景，但光影捕捉得刚好，Wanda甚至拷贝回去设为桌面，Loki最喜欢跟人分享这套照片了。

_Sparkle_ _：拍得不错，看来你家猫没生气。_

_Ikol_ _：它吃着全世界最贵的猫粮，还有立场生气？_

_Sparkle_ _：但我不想看它的照片，为什么不给我一张你的照片？_

Loki哑口无言，他很少自拍，更多是对着镜子拍拍身材记录一下健身的变化，呃，Thor难道想看他的腹肌？Loki抱着Thomas坐到长凳上，翻了一下自己的照片，突然起了色心，Loki笑眯眯地裁剪图片尺寸，加了个滤镜发过去给Thor。

艳红色的乳头赫然出现在屏幕上，暧昧意味十足，Loki舔着嘴唇，Thor如果懂事，就应该拍点什么回馈他。

长夜漫漫，异地恋真难捱。

然而还没等到Thor的“回馈”，Loki收到了一条短信。

_Laufey_ _：后天中午我定了包房，来吃顿午饭。_

拿手机的手一滞，Loki的表情阴郁起来，不自觉咬紧齿关。

# 16

小男友发来的情色照片极大地刺激了正在吃晚饭的Thor。

Loki实在很恶劣，吃不着已经很痛苦了，还让他看不到本尊也吃不着，Thor叹了口气，画面上那两点深红真是让人垂涎，在光线的影响下仿佛比Loki原本的颜色要深一些，Thor舔了舔嘴唇，他记得Loki是敏感体质，稍微靠近，轻轻抚摸他的后背都能让他硬起来，Thor非常喜欢Loki为他露出这样的反应。可惜现下对方不在身边，不然……嗯，如果在他身边，Loki哪敢这样撩拨？

Thor收拾好餐具闲下来后给Loki拨去视频聊天，以为会看到兴高采烈的男友，没想到Loki皱着眉，心情很是不好的模样。

“怎么了？刚才还给我发肉体，现在一蹶不振，难道自己偷偷解决了？”Thor摸摸屏幕上的男人，低声问道。

Loki被Thor的话逗笑了，瞪他一眼道：“色情狂，我在等你的自拍呢。”

“想看哪里？”Thor大大方方地敞开身体做出拥抱的姿势，“你不用拐弯抹角，要我脱裤子吗？”这简直太不要脸了，Thor看着Loki的耳尖泛起粉红，知道他不会这样开口要求——即使他内心充满渴望。

Loki摇摇头，一本正经地说：“说说你自己吧，你的家庭，你的一切，不要总是说我。”Laufey的来讯令他陷入阴霾，Loki不禁想到Thor，毕竟他也是同志，不知道他家里人对他是怎样的态度。

“我家人都在嘉城，不过我住在东边，他们住在西边，偶尔回去一趟。我妈妈很温柔，你一定会喜欢她。”Thor给Loki介绍道，“噢，我妈妈对我的性取向不是很在意，我有一个弟弟——不过我爸爸有点在意，你别理他就好。”

Loki是家中独子，知道Thor有弟弟难免好奇，“他叫你什么？哥哥？”

被Loki试探的声线撩到，Thor低沉地叹息一声，“唔，他和我差不多大，小时候叫哥哥，长大后叫名字。不过你倒是可以这样叫我……”

仿佛无意间知晓了Thor的怪癖，Loki打了个哆嗦，恶劣地笑道：“哥哥？BROTHER，你硬了吗，Bro？”

Thor倒吸一口凉气，无奈地说：“你等着。”

黑发男人笑成一团，不再像开始那样丧气，两人又随便聊了聊，直到深夜，才互道晚安关掉通话。

但Thor没想到那之后他与Loki断了联系。

这简直是不可思议。

尽管一开始注册MjoMjo Thor只是抱着尝试的心态，但在追求Loki这事上Thor尤其认真。Loki看起来也对他很满意，Thor甚至为他们的将来做好了打算。然而就在此刻，Loki消失了。

刚开始联系不上Loki时Thor并不是非常担心，因为他的男朋友有消失的前科，可能真的是突然工作太忙来不及回复他。Thor自认为在Loki的事上很有耐心，他等了一整天后重新拨去视频聊天，无人接听，发过去的问候全部显示未读。

Thor的眼皮狂跳，从来没有如此记挂过一个人。

在失去联系的第二天，Loki发回一句话，简短地回复Thor之前的问候，金发男人便重新放下心来，追问他昨天去做了什么、为什么不回复，而Loki再次消失了。

排除了工作忙和被害的可能性，Thor的心彻底沉寂下来。

到底发生了什么让Loki如此敷衍？

耐心到达极限，Thor并不喜欢被放置，特别是这种突如其来的冷遇。第三天夜里结束工作后，Thor开车前往约城，伴随着车上低沉的古典乐，Thor的心情越发糟糕。

他只有一个不太精确的地址，是他们第一次见面时知晓的。把车停在路边，Thor看着来来往往的行人，渴望看到Loki的身影。

他看到黑发女人行色匆匆走进咖啡厅，看到红发女人牵着狗与身边的男人说说笑笑，也看到金发男人站在面包屋门口打电话。

上千个约城人从他身边经过，却没有一个人正好黑发绿眼，正好是他的Loki。

Thor拨过Loki的电话，那头始终无人接听。从华灯初上等到夜深，Thor最后一次尝试用MjoMjo给Loki打电话，在一阵忙音中扣下手机，慢慢开车离开约城。

祸不单行。

Thor为了Loki消失的事烦心，Fandral的兴高采烈让他更加郁闷。

“哎，终于把Christopher送过来了，你要好好照顾他。”Fandral抱着橘猫进门，放在了正在发呆的Thor膝上，他被老友满脸胡渣的样子吓了一跳，“操，你去哪里鬼混了？我不就是去照看了两天新项目，你怎么……”

Thor喝了一口冷掉的咖啡，接过橘猫撸了几秒，反应过来后看了一眼猫，又看了一眼Fandral，“它怎么……变得这么大？！”

Christopher闻见咖啡的味道叫了一声，挣扎着想挣开Thor的怀抱，与一个多月前那只小奶猫不同，它现在稍微变壮了些，要不是Thor加大手劲，猫可能已经飞出去把脸深埋于冷咖啡中了。

“……你看到了，就是这样，爱吃东西，Sif让你控制一下猫粮的分量，以免发胖。”Fandral就近坐下，其实Christopher并不大，只是比同龄猫强壮一点。猫毛变成了鲜亮的橘色，一看便能让人打起精神来，兴许可以缓解Thor的烦闷。

Christopher是Fandral、Thor、Sif三人一起捡到的小猫，大部分时候它被养在工作室中，下班后跟着Sif回家，可惜Sif近来搬到了一幢禁止养猫的公寓中，小猫只能跟着Fandral或者Thor。两人商量好一人带半个月，今天是Thor第一次接手橘猫的日子。

Thor和Fandral都不是细致的性格，好在Christopher特别好养，它健康长大以后再也没有挑吃过，不抓人，不乱咬东西，除了有点爱玩，要求有很多玩具以外，它倒真算是只乖猫咪。

抱着怀里毛茸茸的小家伙，Thor的心情渐渐平复下来。突然想起他和Loki的相遇起源于Christopher，望着橘猫的蓝眼睛，Thor叹了口气道：“我男朋友不理我了，这事毫无征兆。”

Fandral意外至极，噗嗤一声笑出来，没想到是这种原因使得Thor闷闷不乐，眼睛下面是重重的眼圈，他赶忙安慰道：“不会吧？也许是在忙，试着约他出来吃饭、打他电话？”

“我不知道他家住址，电话没人听。”Thor抱怨道，“网恋就是这点不好，我甚至不知道他在哪里工作，不然可以去他的公司堵人——网恋就是这点不好。”他一再强调。

被Sif称为“女人的梦中情人”的Thor Odinson居然也有这一天，Fandral摇摇头苦笑道：“所以，你之前做的筹划要取消吗？这真糟糕，我刚做好营销计划！”

Thor当即否定了Fandral的说法：“那是工作，而且我还没分手，你别乱说！”

Fandral笑嘻嘻地举起手表示投降，吹了声口哨道：“那我把计划投入生产了，相信我，幸运女神只是在走神，会马上来眷顾你的。”

我也希望如此。Thor一声叹息，抱紧了怀中的猫咪。

# 17

“……什么！？你单方面断了和男朋友的联系，没有一句解释？！”Wanda不可思议极了，抓起Thomas的前爪指向Loki，“你这个渣男。”

虽然内心满是“我不是、我没有、别乱说”，但Loki发现他全然无法否定Wanda的说法，他尴尬地皱眉说：“这应该算让彼此冷静一下的做法？”

红发女人小声地嗤笑，无视Loki的白眼，冷静地分析道：“突然不联系，没有吵架，唯一的理由是你刚见过父亲，我要是你男朋友，热恋期也要分手。”

Loki的心猛地被戳了一下，怔怔地望着自己的博客界面。Thor会这样做吗？

和Laufey吃饭从来不是一件能让Loki开心的事。

作为约城的政要，Laufey工作繁忙，近期准备竞选市长，能抽空跟儿子见面极其不容易。现在Loki倒希望没有吃过那顿饭，不然他和Thor原本平顺的发展也不会受挫。

Laufey一早知道Loki的性取向，冷处理多年后才渐渐接受，正巧这次竞选他想要获得LGBT群体的支持，便问起Loki的情感生活。Loki没多隐瞒，删繁就简告诉Laufey他正在和男网友恋爱。

抛去工作目的不谈，Laufey仍算是合格的家长，对Loki的关怀只多不少。他第一反应便是这事不靠谱，即使Loki不说，他也能猜到Loki的交友渠道。稍微多问了几句，Laufey发觉Loki对对方一无所知，这实在太糟糕了。

“他的工作？家庭住址？交友圈？过往人生经历？毕业院校？就读专业？”

Loki哑口无言，瞪着与Laufey相似的绿眼说不出话来。

“你没主动了解过？”Laufey皱起眉头，“这不像你。”

Loki倔强地说：“是他没告诉我。”

Laufey似笑非笑地“哦”了一声，把Loki的窘迫看在眼里，感觉到儿子的自尊心受挫，Laufey适时道：“你也二十五了，别被人骗了。”

Thor才不是骗子！

Loki十分想为男友辩解，可他当即意识到，自己对Thor的了解根本无法支撑这一论点。

Laufey说得对，他确实存在被骗的可能。

魂不守舍地结束了父子聚餐，Loki回到家后整夜没睡好。

上次见面时候Thor不肯提起工作的事仍历历在目，Loki趴在枕头上，漆黑的房间里安静得只能听见他自己的呼吸声。到底是什么职业不能说出口？就算Thor是个脱衣舞男……Loki也能够接受，他养他并不是不行……但是Thor跟他说的是，“以后再说”。

Loki倏地打了个冷颤，Thor表面光鲜……该不会其实是个杀手吧？

“以后再说”的原因是他要为了自己金盆洗手、退出杀手组织，所以不能透露身份，想等洗白了再跟自己摊牌？！

尽管Loki认为电影中的特工、杀手都很酷，但他是个平常人，一点不想和血债扯上关系，万一还是《史密斯夫妇》里那种要命的组织……Loki痛苦地闭上眼睛，Thor为什么要吊他的胃口？

这便是Loki性格糟糕的地方，他甚至没有去求证，带着一丝赌气的想法——加上工作接踵而至，Loki逃避似的暂时将Thor扔在一边。

“杀人魔？”Wanda目瞪口呆，哭笑不得地说，“你的想象力也太丰富了吧？”

Loki扁扁嘴，“我不知道，他不说，还怪我想太多？”

Thomas叫了一声，舔舔Wanda的手指，似乎也在表达对主人的不赞同，Loki见Wanda不再开口说话，便专心致志地修起那天在Tony店中拍的图来。其实他心里也堵得慌，多种情绪交杂在一起，让他更想避开Thor。

Laufey的质疑勾起了Loki的不安，他一口气接了不少测评和商稿，随着生活被工作填满，内心深处的心虚才被压下。

他不打算就这样跟Thor说再见，但至少让他冷静下来，想想清楚。

“他不说你不会缠着他问？”Wanda建议道，和Loki闲聊差点忘了正事，她拿出一份方案递到Loki面前，“Vision发来的，我看了一下，可能更适合你。”

Loki示意她放在桌上，耸耸肩表示，“只要薪酬合理，我现在来者不拒，唉，我可能需要大赚一笔，犒劳我受伤的心。”

Wanda翻了个白眼，把Thomas放到地上，“他们急着要第一份推广稿，你能抽空见见负责人吗？”

Loki比了个OK的手势，“结束Tony的工作马上看。”

<<<

作为多年的良性竞争伙伴，Wanda的推荐自然不错。Loki看了一眼时间推进和初步安排，便打算先去对方的工作室谈谈，如无意外，今天之内他们可以签合同。

打电话预约了下午三点，Loki翻看着地址，定位后发现那家店开在Tony的餐厅附近。想起那天Tony说对面的面包店被人买走，Loki忙翻回方案的扉页——他要服务的餐厅名字是Bilskirnir，这倒没有什么特别。

因为离家不远， Loki下午不慌不忙地走去了诺恩大街。他隔着玻璃窗打量内部的摆饰和构造，整体是极简的北欧风，外墙漆成带一点金粉的深蓝色，内部以白色、深红色为主调。不少人正在忙着布置店铺，Loki推开门走进去，拿起策划案问道：“我预约了三点来谈营销案，请问谁是负责人？”

“请进！我们上楼说。”人群中走出一个金发男人，他身上围着黑色围裙，擦干净手带Loki往楼上走，“我叫Fandral，你是Vision推荐过来的——”

“我叫Loki。”Loki自我介绍道，跟着金发男人走进二楼的工作室，里面依旧是简单明亮的装潢，有两张黑沙发，一个吧台式的工作区域，配两张高脚凳，Fandral接过营销案放到桌子上，示意Loki坐上凳子。黑发男人打量了一圈这个二十平方米左右的工作间，把背包放到一旁。

Fandral思路清晰，摊开营销案翻到中间，了解Loki的报酬要求后确认双方能达成协议，便开始向他阐述要做的工作。

“我们想签的是长达一年的协议书，Bilskirnir会在每个重大节日推出新品，需要你定期过来品尝、写宣传稿，这方面你比我更懂。但因为我们初到约城，希望你能额外帮我们收集一些数据，比如转发我们的用户体验问卷，询问粉丝改进意见之类的。”

Loki皱起眉头问道：“我没做过这种调研，能以测评为主的话，我很愿意合作。”

“当然，最主要的是测评和推广，我们也会给你的粉丝一些福利，但是改进建议同样重要。”Fandral强调道。

Loki耸耸肩说：“我觉得你们的菜品好吃最重要，毕竟你们是餐厅，不是吗？”

“不，我们还会出租场地、提供一些桌游、包厢给年轻人玩乐甚至过夜。”Fandral解释道，“餐饮只是占大头，但不算是全部。”

毕竟你们买了三个店铺。Loki在心里翻了个白眼，“有具体的合同吗？”

Fandral站起身说：“有，请稍等，我去隔壁拿。”说完他便迅速离开。

Loki坐在门边，看着旧式门把出了神，房间的隔音效果很好，如果不是坐在这里他可能听不见外面的动静。

猛地回神，Loki发觉已经过了两分钟，不是说就在隔壁吗？他吐了口气，无聊地敲着桌面。

“……抱歉，Fandral有点事，我……”

门突然被打开，Loki抬头，金色在他的视线里一闪而过，伴随着红色外套，晃动中的人影静止下来，Loki的视线重新对焦，他看见男人脸上凝结起来的错愕与怒气，由于受到突如其来的惊吓，Loki一个重心不稳向后栽去。

“啊——”他闭上眼惊叫一声，高脚凳实在太危险了！

此情此景也把来人吓了一跳，赶忙把合同书一扔，冲上前接住差点后脑着地的Loki，两人滚了一圈躺在地上。

Loki瞪大双眼，凝视着那双蓝眼睛，眨了眨，半晌说不出话。

“Loki！”低沉的怒吼让Loki打了个哆嗦，他几乎是被揪起来扔到了沙发上，Loki的后背被摔得有点疼，但这都比不上他此刻内心的震惊。

谁能告诉他——Thor为什么会在这？！

# 18

Loki盯着眼前的金发男人，喉头微动，举起双手说：“我可以解释。”

“你消失了整整一个星期！”Thor低吼一声，让Loki产生了整栋房子都在晃的错觉，这是Loki第一次见Thor发怒，一改往日的温柔。

他原本心虚不已，此刻却像被踩到尾巴的猫一样，恶劣地冷哼起来：“噢，这都是我的错了！”Loki扬起下颌，“时至今日，我仍然不知道你的工作，居然傻傻地跑去嘉城找你，你把我当成什么？！”

Thor头疼至极，反问道：“那你为什么不问我，为什么要消失？你考虑过我的感受吗？”

“我问你你会说吗？！”Loki冷笑道，“上次我问了，你说什么来着，呵。”

Thor一时语塞，仔细回想了下当日的情景，想给Loki的惊喜竟会变成现在这样，他错愕至极，一字一顿，耐下心来解释：“Bilskirnir当时还在装修，我只是想过几天再告诉你。”

可是自己没有给Thor这个机会。Loki心口一疼，终于搞清楚这一切的来龙去脉，Bilskirnir的老板是Thor，他为了自己，在约城开了一家店，选址在离Loki家极近的诺恩大街上。心虚顿时重新充盈整颗心脏，但Loki仍旧嘴硬道：“是你不坦……”

他话都没说完，就被Thor的吻封住嘴巴。男人像头狮子一样，脸上的胡渣蹭得他头皮发麻，Thor捏着他的下巴迫使他张开嘴，被人吮着上下唇瓣舔舐，Loki发出呜咽声，舌头被舔得发麻，Thor忽然把他抱起来，重重地在他的臀肉上落下一掌。

“啊……混蛋！”Loki压住Thor的双肩，又挨了一掌后他疼出泪水，愤恨道，“我不帮Bilskirnir做推广了！放开我！”他羞愤欲死，臀上肯定烙下了巴掌印。

Thor瞪他一眼，冷笑着把他的衬衫撩起来，重重地拧他的乳尖，两颗红色被撩拨得充血硬挺，可怜地挺立在Loki胸前，黑发男人几次想逃，被Thor的蛮力钳制住，“如果我现在上了你，再把你丢在这里，你会是什么心情？”

Loki被Thor低沉的声音激得一颤，死命揪着对方的衣服低骂道：“你试试看！”

“这就是我一星期来的心情，Loki。”Thor念着他的名字，咬住他的脖颈，顺着亲吻下去，将乳尖嘬得水光淋淋，连乳晕上都沾着一圈水痕，抬头看见Loki羞愤的脸颊上泛着红晕，Thor将他重新压回沙发上。

“不……”裤子被男人解开了一些，露出莹白的股瓣，Loki趴跪着，小腿被Thor压住，他压根动弹不得，“我们还在冷战！你不准——啊！”他的第一声禁止换来一根湿润的手指，异物在后穴中进出，根本没被碰过的地方生涩地推拒着，Loki浑身发颤，又羞耻又兴奋。

“不，是你不理我，丢下一张……这里的照片就跑了。”Thor空出一只手绕到Loki胸前捏了一把，逼出男人喉间细碎的呻吟，“作为男朋友，我得讨要报酬。”

Loki摇头否认道：“我可以解释！不要在这做，你……啊……嗯，轻点！”他的第二声禁止换来又一根手指，Loki湿漉着绿眼，被撑开的穴口瑟缩着吞咽Thor修长的骨节，Loki把脑袋埋进手臂中，身后的异物感几乎将他逼疯。

“放心，我不会做完就走，我比某人负责任多了。”Thor摩挲着Loki体内的敏感点，忽然碰到哪儿时Loki低叫一声，穴内仿佛慢慢湿润起来，Thor有针对性地戳弄一会儿，Loki像被抽掉了脊梁一般塌下腰来，粉嫩的穴口显得更加清晰，Thor胯下越发疼痛，深吸了一口气，猛地操起他的敏感带来。

“啊……别碰那里，嗯——”这第三声禁止，当然是让Thor用三根手指把Loki操得失魂落魄了。

等Thor真枪实干地推入半个头部，Loki的音调已经变得有些甜腻沙哑。

“疼吗？要不要再慢点？”Thor轻声问。

“还好……”

“现在呢？是什么感觉？”

“有点涨……唔，你太大了……”Loki浑身颤抖，被Thor圈在怀中，男人舔着他的耳廓低声安抚他，刚开始的彷徨不翼而飞。Loki贴着Thor的胸膛，衣衫不整地和金发男人靠在一起，被那种撕裂感搅得一阵失神。

“为什么不回复我？发生了什么？”Thor控制着速度，钳着Loki的窄腰慢慢推入又退出，黑发男人发出哭音似的低叫，极大刺激了男人的占有欲，好不容易让处子吃到底端，Thor抽出一些，吊着Loki。

“要……哈，你坏透了。”Loki脸颊上尽是泪水，被男人抵着浅处的敏感带研磨实在太糟了，他抠着肿胀的乳粒，抬起屁股往身后凑，冶浪的模样让Thor呼吸一滞。

Thor轻轻扇打他的屁股，故意道：“不说就不操你——说我隐瞒了你工作的事，我也是今天才知道你是美食博主，还敢生气？！”

“哈啊，轻点……哥哥。”Loki讨好道，被Thor说得越发心虚，他总不能告诉Thor，只是因为父亲认为Thor可能是骗子，连带他也怀疑起Thor来……Loki干脆把责任全甩给Laufey，半哭半喊道，“……我父亲认为你来路不明，唔，你之前那么神秘，我只能说是男网友，他要我们分手——”

Thor把人带起身压到墙边，狠厉而快地操了进去，Loki发出一声哀鸣，随即被Thor捂住嘴巴，吮吸他的耳廓，耸动腰身，层层叠叠的肠肉缠了上来，挤压着青筋暴起的柱身，Thor发出一声低叹，掐着Loki的腰肢，狠狠地操他几下，穴肉渐渐湿润了，更加方便Thor的进出。

Thor深知Loki说话半真半假，既然有家人的因素在，暂且不再追究。他一边操着失而复得的男友，一边帮他撸硬挺的前端，Loki被伺候得舒爽至极，淫液沾湿了Thor的指尖，白皙的耳垂染上一层绯红，他含糊地说疼，Thor爱怜地蹭着他的后颈，放缓操他的速度，以便Loki能习惯他的存在。

Loki暗骂一声脏话，下身湿得一塌糊涂不说，前端在冰凉的墙面上留下一道道水痕，这实在太丢人了，但Thor给予他的快感让他彻底无法思考，脑子乱作一团，腿仿佛无法支撑自己站立——而那根在他体内肆意进出的阴茎反而成为他的依靠点，Loki吐出细碎的喘息，胸前的两点被Thor捻弄，又疼又爽的感觉击溃Loki的大脑。

这太多、太过了。Loki晕眩地想，这样凶狠猛烈同时也深情温柔的性爱与Thor本人一模一样，Loki低吟着Thor的名字，换来男人在他耳边黏糊糊的亲吻，有那么一瞬Loki觉得他们之间根本没有发生过不快。

“下次还敢吗？宝贝，这样好玩吗？”Thor稍微加大了爱抚Loki阴茎的力度，插着湿软紧致的穴口，感受被吸咬的快感以及Loki对他的依赖。黑发男人没能坚持太久，呜咽一声，尽皆泄了出来，软软地靠在他身上，无力地喘息着，高潮时穴肉绞紧，Thor狠狠操着他的敏感点，硬生生把Loki又操硬了。

“不……啊……你快点，唔……”Loki连忙否认，难受地向上耸着身体，这时候他才意识到一个悲哀的事实，他哑着嗓子控诉道，眼角泛着泪光，“你没有戴套，唔……”

“谁知道会在这里见到你呢？弟弟。”Thor被小穴夹得下身一紧，猛烈地干到深处退出，又干上最敏感的那点，如狂风骤雨。如果有人骤然推门进入，肯定会以为他强暴了Loki，男人满脸潮红，只堪堪露出个屁股，臀上有几个鲜红的巴掌印，被他压在墙上任意索取，而Thor呢，只打开了裤链，粗紫的阳具在Loki圆润的臀间进出，拍出淫靡的声响。

被夹得紧了，Thor轻拍Loki的臀瓣让他放松，男人却像要跟他作对一样，越发收紧内壁，Thor咬着他的肩膀，狠狠撞了几下，听见Loki甜腻的叫声，如他所愿将精液尽皆射到Loki的体内，把身下的男人烫得一惊。

“这……”Loki打了个激灵，眼角潮湿，半转过脑袋来，像只受惊的小鹿，Thor喘息着按压着他的肚子，深蓝的眸子让Loki越发无力。

“你真是坏透了。”Thor吮着Loki的唇瓣呢喃，将高潮后的阴茎抽出，扯来面巾纸帮Loki稍做清理，抱着腰酸腿软的男人坐回沙发上。

Loki还没从短暂的性事中回过神来，靠在Thor身上，哑着嗓子嗫嚅着问：“你消气了？”

Thor抬起Loki的脸颊吻了上去，“没有。你需要多加努力，现在，我是你的工作伙伴、工作上司了。”

# 19

Thor Odinson是恶棍，是混球，是世界第一大混蛋。

威逼他签下合同也就算了，Loki没想到Thor竟然借职权之便，利用了解合作伙伴这一借口问遍了他的具体信息——虽然信息互换很重要，但Wanda都不知道Laufey到底多少岁，这个嘉城来的富二代凭什么问得一清二楚！

Loki的屁股隐隐作痛，趴在自家床上，幽怨地盯着坐在床边裸着上身、正在用美色诱惑他的男人。短短三小时，他的隐私被扒得彻底，Thor已然登堂入室——进入了他家。浑然不觉自己的幽怨目光，微笑拿笔记录Loki说的内容。

“让我看看……出生年月，家庭住址，家庭电话，手机号码，博客账户名称，饲养猫咪姓名、品种，父亲名字年龄工作单位，护照信息，社保卡号。好的，齐了。”Thor眯起眼睛笑道，“腰还痛吗？”

Loki翻了个白眼，恨不得把Thor踹下楼，他扯出一抹假笑嘲讽道：“如果你能穿上衣服，我可能会更舒服。”

“你忘了吗，我的衬衫上都是你的精液，你不肯用自己的衣服擦——它正在外面晾着。”Thor把纸笔搁置一旁，跳上床把Loki抱进怀里，“现在感觉如何？知道了我的一切，我也知道你的一切，谁都跑不掉了。”

Loki枕着Thor的胸膛，坏心地咬了他的乳头一口，Thor暴力武断又直接的做法的确引起了他内心极大的不适，仿佛多年的秘密被人扒了个干净，然而此刻他了解到Thor的全部，补足了他从未参与过的人生，Loki意外地感到安定，半晌冷哼一声，“不要人肉我，我是约城知名网红博主。”

Thor被他逗得笑得不行，温暖的大掌抚弄Loki的后腰，“只要你不再从我身边消失。”

黑发男人疲倦地叹了口气。

像在做梦一般，下午三点的时候他为了谈工作到达Bilskirnir，一个多小时后被金发店主拥着离开，Loki恨不得把脸埋进自己的大衣里，好在Thor的店员没有吹口哨。

Thor开着他的墨绿色捷豹，强硬地拿到Loki家的住址，半抱着男人一路上楼，帮Loki清理好湿润的后穴。直到现在两人躺在床上一起说话，Loki依旧觉得不可置信。

“你应该更信任我一点。”Thor吻着Loki的额头低语道，“说真的，你以为我是什么职业？”

“……007，《史密斯夫妇》的男主角，呃，又或者是《复仇者联盟》那种？”Loki扁扁嘴，“要不是今天看到你的营业执照，谁信你是店主——呵，不觉得太巧了吗？我是美食博主，你就是开餐厅的。”

Thor无奈地揉了揉Loki的头发，“你要是个画家，我只能想法设法给你开一座美术馆。事实上我是Bilskirnir的合伙人之一，具体的菜品是Fandral负责，不过他主管嘉城的Bilskirnir，约城的Bilskirnir以后就是我和你的——”

Loki瞪大眼睛，在别人眼里这可能是浓情蜜意的告白，但他当即的反应是：“就这份合同你要我给你经营一家店？！你做梦，Thor Odinson！”

“加钱。”

“……别以为钱能收买我！我也是约城有名的博主——”Loki瞪着金发男人，二话不说道，“加多少？！”

Thor摸摸他被吸肿的嘴唇，打量Loki道：“那要看你有多努力了。”

<<<

知名约城网红美食博主邪神在和男朋友解开了身份之谜后彻底把他老爸Laufey的警告忘到了脑后，他找到新的兴趣点，对Thor的身家十分好奇，恨不得能从日常聊天中套出男友的银行卡密码。

一口气买下三个店铺只为追男友（其实还有自身的扩张需求，Thor没告诉Loki），营销案上的报酬比上次Vision的手笔更可观，Loki越看越觉得Thor是MjoMjo上难得一遇的极品男人——却被他遇上了。这就是做梦笑醒的感觉吧，Loki心想。

但Loki想象中“黏黏腻腻的探店测评”，很快就成了他的噩梦。

工作中的Thor和日常完全不一样，Loki委屈极了，六亲不认难道是他男朋友的隐藏属性吗？

“Loki，这张照片不行，我看了你的博客，这不是你的最佳水平。”Thor严厉地指出成图中的问题，Loki目瞪口呆，不是说不擅长具体经营吗？！

“你不能要求每一张都是最佳水平。”Loki眨眨眼，心平气和地说，“难道你投篮每一个都能中吗？”

Thor点点头，无视Loki的错愕道：“先不说我是不是百发百中。你这个比喻不正确，这是你的工作，篮球只是兴趣，你需要提升一下职业素养。”

Loki磨了磨后槽牙，Thor当即在他遇过的“糟心甲方排行榜”中升到了第一——本以为Thor是他的男朋友，这件事会更容易完成，结果并不是这样。

一口气签了半年份的协议，这才第二天，Loki就想毁约了。

他的不耐烦尽数写在脸上，Thor瞥见后没有像往常那样温柔地安抚他，而是认真地摸了摸Loki的脸颊道：“干得好加钱。”

“满身铜臭味的资本家。”Loki暗骂，不得不重新拿出相机摆拍Bilskirnir的菜品。

Thor眯起眼睛，坐在Loki身边看他摆弄仪器，听他指挥帮他调一下光影。

以前他从没想过男朋友会是自由职业，还是一个爱吃东西的美食博主，Thor回想起他们刚认识时Loki撒谎说自己有厌食症，那时Thor真的挺担心，之后几次见面也一再留心Loki的饮食情况，没想到这家伙虽然精瘦，却很能吃。

精怪的模样和他家猫咪一模一样，Thor忍不住微笑起来——昨天两人躺在床上闲聊，Thomas突然跳到床上来舔他，亲热的姿态把Loki吓得一阵怪叫。

Loki说，Thomas从没亲近过生人，Thor是第一个。很快，Thomas便沦陷在Thor的手掌中，连Loki的怀抱也不屑一顾。Loki对此非常生气，恨不得把家猫扔到厨房里锁起来。也不知道他是在恼恨谁夺走了谁的关注。

“……这张行了吧？”Loki把照片放到Thor跟前，难缠的男人敛起笑意，轻轻颔首，Loki喘了口气说，“这个套餐拍完了，我可以吃午饭了吗？”

Thor见早上的工作任务完成，暂时卸下了严肃甲方的模样，“嗯，我让Darcy送份食物来。”

Loki轻拍胸口，总算解决了一部分工作。

没想到才过一分钟，Thor便回过头认真地提出要求：“对了，效果图最后能处理得闪亮一点吗，色彩要明艳，字要大，我喜欢金碧辉煌的风格。”

# 20

_Ikol_ _：你换个男朋友可能比让我做出金碧辉煌的效果图速度快。_

_Ikol_ _：我觉得你根本不爱我。_

_Ikol_ _：你这个骗子。_

_Ikol_ _：你不让我在工作的时候靠在你身上也就算了，还不肯每天早上给我发一句我爱你。_

约城的冬天实在太冷了，Loki吸着鼻子坐在床上一边修图，一边在MjoMjo上控诉Thor非人的行为。自从他们变成甲乙方关系，MjoMjo仿佛变成了办公场所，在约炮软件上和甲方聊天真是一件无比诡异的事。Thor仿佛忘记他们真正的关系，每天说的最多的话是——

“我觉得不行”、“这里改改”、“你还可以做得更好”、“我在这等你改完”。

哪有直接蹲等改图的甲方？这压力也太大了吧？！Loki甚至不敢摸鱼，他的美食周报完全被Thor耽搁了。

看在Thomas非常喜欢新的男主人的面子上，Loki深呼吸，平静下来继续改图。

大概在这份工作结束前，他的暖心男友回不来了。

Loki十分伤心。

刚抱怨完Thor不体贴，门铃应声而响，Loki懒洋洋地下床去开门，他打了个哈欠，被拖着行李箱的Thor吓了一跳。

“早上好，我打算住进来。”Thor眯起眼打量穿着睡衣的Loki，微笑道，“我还在创业阶段，没有闲钱租房，相信你一定很欢迎一个帮你暖床的新房客。”

“……这是可以靠在你身上工作的意思？”Loki翻了个白眼问，“你以为我不收租金？赶紧交钱，不然别想进门。”他伸出一只脚抵在门上，拦路的模样霸道极了。

结果没想到这个无赖低头吻上Loki的嘴唇，滑溜溜的舌头在他的唇齿间吮了一圈，Thor跨过Loki的脚，把行李提进来，趁Loki还晕乎的时候，Thor变魔术一般从行李箱里拿出礼物，趴在一边的Thomas见到他回来了，喵喵叫着蹭到他腿边，扒着高级西裤的裤管就要往上爬，Thor笑呵呵地蹲下身抱起黑猫蹭了蹭它可爱的猫脸。

“Thomas，最近怎么样？”Thor握着猫前腿亲昵地问。

黑猫很给面子地叫了一声，竖起尾巴舔Thor的手掌。

终于回过神来的Loki快嫉妒疯了，他酸溜溜地关上门呛道：“Thomas的猫窝没人睡，你可以住在那里。”

Thor挑挑眉，把Thomas放下，回到他的男友身边，“给你买了东西。”

Loki感到一丝意外，却仍旧冷哼道：“我不会被轻易收买……你怎么知道我想要这套蓝牙音箱？！”Loki几乎是扑到Thor的行李箱前，蹲在地上，抬起绿眼望着Thor。

“你不是写在了博客上？”Thor无奈地拍拍Loki的后腰，“不过某人说我不爱他，这套音箱我还是放到店里……”他话音未落，Loki已经把音箱搬进了卧室。

“咪喵……”不知道哪里来的小猫叫声吸引了Thomas的注意力，它浑身的毛竖起，十分抗拒入侵自己领地的异物。它转了一圈寻找声源，最后意识到声音是从那个猫包里传出来的，Thomas优雅地跳到猫包前，瞪圆了眼睛看到在网格门边那张橘色的尖尖脸。

“喵！”Thomas叫了一声，凑上前龇牙咧嘴地示威。

结果初来乍到的小猫不断舔着门，仿佛想要舔舔它的新伙伴似的，丝毫不在意黑猫的怒气。

“噢，差点忘了你还在里面。”Thor摸摸Thomas的脊背，“我给你带了新朋友。”

Loki收好礼物回来便看见一只小橘猫正要从猫包里爬出来，他当即大喊道：“Thor！Thomas不喜欢别的动物！”Wanda家的Shark遭到Thomas强烈排斥的场景历历在目，这大概是世界上领地意识最强的黑猫了，Loki正准备抱走橘猫，没想到这只看起来只有半岁多的小猫却异常矫健，纵身跳到Thomas身边，将黑猫扑倒在地，使劲舔着它黑色的小耳朵。

Loki完全傻了，Thomas也傻了，任由这只新来的猫给它洗脸，半晌才反应过来自己比较大的事实，心情复杂地把还没长大的橘猫叼回猫窝。

“……这位小英雄叫什么？”Loki斜睨Thor的眼睛，“是上次你朋友的猫？”

Thor站起身笑道：“Christopher，Sif住进了禁止养宠物的公寓，只能把猫给我了，你要是不喜欢，我可以把它养在店里。”

Loki踱步到猫窝附近，Thomas正十分尽责地给小猫洗脸，他只得无奈地说：“这是Thomas第一次亲近其他动物——算上你，应该是第二次。我无所谓，Thomas不吃掉他就好。”

显然养猫新手没有意识到猫咪相处的问题，Thor心大地说：“我看他们玩得挺好，以后我们就有两只猫了。”Loki对他的说法嗤了一声，却没有否认，好心情地倚在男友身边，看着猫窝里的两只猫。

正专注于给Christopher打上烙印的Thomas并没有注意到两位铲屎官和蔼的目光，它舔着这只热情的橘猫，心里略微嫌弃地想，他为什么没给自己好好洗过澡呢？

_邪神：家庭新成员，他叫Christopher[_ _图片]_ _。_

晚餐过后，Loki给两只窝在一起打盹的猫咪拍了合照发到自己的博客上，隐隐秀了恩爱。关于到底要怎么发这条动态，Loki删改了很久，原来还考虑过如下版本：家庭新成员[图片]，比我家庭地位要高。他意图暗示Thor依旧不爱他的事实，不过看了一眼蓝牙音箱，Loki又觉得自己太过矫情。

端着红茶来到Loki身边，Thor搂过他的肩膀说：“等Bilskirnir稳定下来，一起去诺恩滑雪怎么样？”

Loki眯起眼睛回过头，“你是不是摘抄背诵过我的博文？”那可是去年的某条无关紧要的动态，他才不信Thor是无心提起，这个线上一句“我爱你”都不肯说的闷骚男，居然喜欢当面示爱的风格？Loki玩味地想，那他以后得找个日记本，写上今年所有想要的东西，偷偷丢在Thor的枕头下让他发现才好。

Thor耸耸肩回答：“这是男朋友应该做的，不要太感动。”

“滑雪的事以后再说，先来说说你要求的金碧辉煌。”Loki顺势点开电脑上的照片，“我顶多给你做成这样，再‘金碧辉煌’，你就换男朋友吧。”

Thor看了一眼，倒也没有像Loki想象中那样激烈地要求他做大改动，他满意地点点头说：“这样就很好，你发给Fandral，他们那边更新菜单，你这边择日放出测评即可。”

Loki松了口气，扁扁嘴说：“我看你的穿着打扮也不俗气，为什么这么喜欢‘金碧辉煌’？”

“因为我是店主。”Thor继续欣赏Loki修好的成图，随意回他一句。

“什么？”Loki感到疑惑，难道换一个人当店主，就不要金碧辉煌的风格了？

Thor满不在乎地说：“我不就是大气、金碧辉煌、璀璨耀眼的代名词吗？我难看吗？是你技术不过关。”

“……你真不要脸。”Loki翻了个白眼，使劲掐了Thor的肌肉一把。

# 21

_邪神：约城新店Bilskirnir_ _测评报告。本次测评内含店内三种主推套餐，文末有福利，在评论里抽三个粉丝赠送霸王餐。_

在正式营业前做了一波推广，Bilskirnir在约城已经积攒了一定知名度，加上来试吃的幸运顾客也给出了不错的评价，在开业当天，人流量比预想中要大，连Fandral都不得不多留几日帮忙。

开业选在周末，午餐时间客人络绎不绝，Thor这个帅哥店主站在门口帮忙接待更是吸引了不少路人的目光，不少女性被他金灿灿的头发晃晕了眼，加上Thor不经意的撩拨，排队的人群发出一阵阵欢呼。

Fandral略微着急，赶忙拉走Thor，“里面坐不下了，你去后厨看着。”他长吁了口气，又忙着协调座位。

唉，网红的力量真是不可小觑。Fandral一边感慨，一边吩咐着店员服务外面等位的客人，同时观察着哪一桌需要上菜。手忙脚乱之时他被人轻拍后背，Fandral一转过头——这不是老板的男友吗？！

“Thor呢？”Loki在外人眼中一直是高冷的象征，眼睛一眯，尖刻的颧骨更显出几分冷意。

Fandral连忙一指厨房，“去那边监工了。”Loki常来，自然对这里很熟悉，扯了抹笑容便走了。

反倒是Thor见到Loki的时候颇感意外，Loki不爱早起，昨晚又被他折腾了一顿，本以为他会睡到下午三点，没想到才十二点就过来了。Thor记得清楚，昨晚Loki是这样说的：“我不是老板，更不是帮工，为什么明天要去你店里？”

可现在他是这样说的：“我饿了，来吃午饭。”

嗯，挺好，至少当时开店的其中一个想法就是给Loki当饭堂，居然这么快就达成本月目标了。Thor心满意足，随手拿起刚烤好不久的蛋挞喂进Loki嘴里，黑发男人和金发店主站在角落里，小口吃完后随意评价道：“不够甜。”

“中午店里很忙，我请你吃外卖吧。”Thor波澜不惊地拿起手机开始点外卖，一点没在意Loki无语的目光。

厨房里人来人往，一切都有条不紊地进行着，Thor带Loki离开厨房，到二楼去忙里偷闲。

“你要是忙的话别管我，我可以自己玩手机。”Loki打了个哈欠，缩在沙发上，一副誓不打扰Thor工作的模样。

Thor的手指快速在外卖平台上点了许多吃食，飞快下单后他说：“我去看看Fandral有什么需要帮忙，手机留给你，外卖来了记得出去拿。”他倒不怕Loki翻他手机，大方地踱步出门。Loki好笑地摇摇头，接过放到一边，径自回复起博客上的留言来。

_“恭喜新添家庭成员！是Thomas_ _的小女友吗？”——不，我看着觉得像Thomas_ _的儿子。_

_“长得这么可爱一定是男孩子！”——即将不算男孩了。_

_“博主你是不是忘了上周的约城探店？”——Bilskirnir_ _也算约城新店。_

_“和男朋友怎么样了？”——一切都好。_

_“你这么喜欢分享测评，我以为你恋爱后会天天喂我狗粮，还好你没有，不然我要取关了。”——我准备以后发测评结尾都配一份狗粮。_

Loki互动到一半时外卖来了，他好心情地拿着手机下楼，一楼人虽然多，却不吵闹，Loki笑眯眯地去后门拿了外卖，拐到前店试图找到Thor，邀他共进午餐，结果竟看到——

“爸爸？”Loki大跌眼镜，最近的人生总是充满惊喜，为什么工作繁忙的约城政要会出现在他男朋友的新店——还选在了开张第一天？！

Laufey点了一份店里主推的套餐，正边吃边跟Thor交谈，Thor听见Loki的称呼也吓了一跳，看着两位长相相似的黑发男人，很快反应过来笑道：“原来是Loki的父亲，我是Thor，您好。”他重新做了自我介绍，玩味地看了Laufey一眼，他还以为这是普通顾客，正在询问对方对菜品的意见呢。

“你怎么有空来这里吃饭？”Loki警惕地看着父亲，脑子里闪过几个可能。

政坛人精Laufey先生慢条斯理地抿着嘴唇说：“你不是天天在博客上推荐这家店吗？”

……为什么你关注了我的博客！Loki的脸几乎要烧起来了，那他爸是不是还翻过评论？他最近都在秀恩爱，这是来抓奸的？！

Thor飞快反应过来，大概明白Laufey出现在这里的原因，他笑着说：“我也关注了，这家店真的不错。”

“……”Laufey瞥他一眼，这笑话“真的”好冷。

Loki心想事情已经到了这一地步，只得硬着头皮坦白道：“介绍一下，这是我男朋友。”

这个Laufey就真没想到了，他略微意外，瘆人的目光黏在Thor身上好一会儿才移开，眯起眼不悦地说：“你就是那个在网上骗Loki的家伙？”

“他没骗我。”Loki赶忙糊弄道，“你今天不用加班？怎么一个人来吃饭，你的秘书们在哪？等会要去我家吗？”

Laufey看着Thor，结果金发男人很正经地盯着他儿子看，仿佛他自己并不是此刻的焦点，Laufey无语地说：“所以Thor先生是约城人吗？”他有意无视了Loki的问题，重新吸引Thor的注意力。

“我来自嘉城，不过目前打算在约城定居，这家店是我为Loki开的，方便他忙的时候出门就有饭吃。”Thor脸不红心不跳回答，何况他也没说假话。

……说得好像没有这家店Loki就会饿死一样。Laufey在心里翻了个白眼，然而Loki已经是成年人，Laufey也不打算管那么多，他矜持地点点头，像是同意了Thor这个说法，“圣诞节的时候可以和Loki一起回家吃饭。”

Loki张了张嘴，这就完了？Laufey现在这么好打发？

Thor猜到Laufey和Loki应该性格相似，他不多问，礼貌地说：“这顿算我招待Laufey先生。您以后有空，欢迎常来试试新菜品。”他感觉Loki可能和Laufey有话说，顺手接过外卖盒子，眨眨眼先行离开。

“……你不反对？”Loki低声问，他爸正斯文地吃一块三文鱼，脸上无怒无喜，让Loki很是摸不着头脑。

Laufey耸耸肩，倒是少见的亲和模样，“菜不错。”

“所以呢？！”Loki觉得他爸在短时间内被Thor带坏了，说话十分没头没尾。

“吃了霸王餐，我暂时不反对吧。”Laufey含糊地说。

Loki狐疑地盯着Laufey，“你就是来吃饭的？”

“是啊，不是你极力推荐？一看就是收了钱做推广，刚好今天在附近开会，顺路过来吃顿饭，没想到你也在。去陪你的男朋友，别碍我的眼，我还要多点两个小食。”

“……你是竞选失败，穷困潦倒了吗？”Loki酸溜溜地刺他一句，“吃得开心，下次我带他回家。”他冲Laufey挥手，转身走上二楼。

没想到Thor已经背着他偷吃起来，Loki进门便看见腮帮子鼓鼓的Thor，挑挑眉道：“我父亲还在楼下，你就一个人吃独食了。”

“我没动你那份，忙了一早上，太饿了。”Thor叹了口气，咽下口中的食物道，“我觉得你父亲挺喜欢我。”

Loki挑眉道：“他不喜欢我，难道会喜欢你？”

“你对周围人的情感有误解，没关系，我们爱你。”Thor囫囵道，“快过来吃饭。”

这会儿又变得这么耿直。

Loki摇摇头，坐到他身边，然而自从Thor出现，他的情感体验的确丰富了不少，对原本疏远的父亲也难得亲近起来，Loki捏了捏Thor的手臂，望着对方的眼睛。

“我们爱你。”Thor又重复了一遍，把饭盒推到Loki眼前，“快吃吧，Ikol先生。”

“……我也爱你。”Loki闷闷地应道。

# 22

Wanda见到Thor纯属意外。

处于热恋期的Loki完全忘了要把Thor介绍给Wanda，不过万人迷“红女巫”十分体谅Loki这是第一次热恋，笑眯眯地打量完Thor的模样也不多问，把话题扯到了两只猫身上。

Christopher已经比它初来乍到时稍微大了一圈，但比起身材矫健的Thomas还是小一些，它最喜欢压在Thomas身上睡觉，一贯强势的黑猫难得没打它，但玩耍的时候Thomas咬伤过Christopher，橘猫可怜的前爪掉了一撮毛，Loki生气地想揍不知轻重的Thomas一顿，结果Christopher跟没事猫一样粘过来继续要跟Thomas玩，Loki只得放过这个罪魁祸首——好在心宽的Thor没觉得他的猫恃强凌弱。

现在它们倒是处得不错，Thomas完全愿意将猫玩具分享给Christopher，随着橘猫长大，它俩每天窝在猫窝里亲亲舔舔是常见的景象，Loki极少见Thomas发出满足的咕噜声，每当Christopher舔它下巴，它就会亲昵地蹭过去。

……真是没眼看，都要被阉了还这么恩爱。

Loki把这些细碎的小事讲给Wanda听，惹得红发女人笑声连连，Thor适时过来给他们满上茶水，Wanda斜睨Thor一眼笑道：“你找了个不错的男朋友。”

“一般。”Loki言不由衷地抿着红茶。

“别这样，你们是少见的网恋奔现，多特别啊。”Wanda眨眨眼睛，“一定很有纪念意义。”

而这话听在Loki耳中完全变了个味道。

特别的恋情？Loki仔细思索起来，除却刚开始认识的时候有点特别以外，他们哪里特别了？Thor同样是要出门上班的工作族，他们的日常就是窝在家里看电影、逼Loki修图，哪里特别？！

Loki眉头紧锁，作为一个不用朝九晚五的工作人士，他有大把时间去想究竟是什么因素促使Wanda做出这样的评价。既然女友这样说了，Loki觉得他们不特别一点简直对不起Loki的虚荣心。

于是这天晚上Thor下班回家，在车上收到了来自Loki性暗示意味十足的照片。

和上次的乳头照差不多，Thor把车停在地下车库，不急着下车，仔细观察那张加过某种文艺滤镜的冷色调照片，Loki修长的手指探入裤链中，他没穿上衣，腹肌形状很好看。

Thor舔了舔下唇。

_Sparkle_ _：要暖色调，要放大，要有闪光。_

_Ikol_ _：……Fuck you._

Thor笑了出来，知道Loki现在一定怒不可遏，他好心情地翘起唇角，还好在店里吃了晚饭，不然他怎么陪Loki玩这种小把戏。

_Ikol_ _：回家，进门，待在客厅不准进来，我们来视频。_

_Sparkle_ _：好。_

弄清楚Loki想做什么，Thor哼着歌锁好车上电梯。

刚进门他便收到视频邀请，Thor努力调整自己的心态，避免在客厅笑得太大声吓到Thomas和Christopher。他坐下后才接通视频，这回Loki穿了件衣服，Thor仔细打量，这不是他昨晚扔在脏衣篓里的衬衫吗？Loki裹着那件偏大的蓝色衬衣，把手机固定在床上。

“你什么时候出差回来？”

Thor愣了几秒意识到Loki这是在角色扮演，他清清嗓子，脱掉厚重的外套笑道：“明天吧，想我了吗？”

“嗯哼，它比较想你。”Loki撩起衬衣的尾端，他居然没穿内裤，Thor暗骂一声脏话，目不转睛盯着那根半勃起的硬物。黑发男人似笑非笑地盯着他的反应，手指在肉红色的龟头上点过，随后放到嘴中轻舔，明明Thor就在他隔壁，两个人却像刚认识那会儿用视频交流，Loki慢慢解开扣子，Thor的衬衣搭在他身上，精瘦的男人半缩在衣服里。

“这几天自慰过吗？”Thor低沉地发问，“硬成这样？不操你就没法高潮？”

金发男人低沉的话音刚落，Loki便后退靠在床头，缓缓分开腿呈M字形，露出艳红的穴口，一张一缩，显然是扩张过的模样，倒也不介意被Thor看着，Loki撑开穴口探入手指，“嗯……大概不能，我硬了半小时了。”

Thor顿时感觉下身火烧火燎，他还记得第一次碰Loki的时候，那儿的颜色没那么深，而这段时间他们频繁做爱，变成了瑰丽的红。Thor目不转睛盯着视频中的画面，Loki被他瞧得有点羞耻，抽出手指，沾着润滑剂的手指泛着水光，移到胸膛那两颗深色的肉粒上，他大概用了点劲，略微眯起眼向上耸着身体。

“凑近点。”Thor要求道，“我想看清楚。”他这话极其下流，Loki红了耳廓，全身泛起淡淡的红，像是被他亵玩过一般，Thor勾起嘴唇，解开皮带，将自己尚未勃起的阴茎释放出来，对着Loki的脸颊，暗示他自己目前毫无感觉。

Loki冷哼一声，微微抬起胯部，一边撸动自己的阴茎，一边将手指深入小穴，他还不能很好地找到自己的敏感点，难受地说：“Thor帮我……深一点，我够不到。”

他若有似无的哼声引得Thor的阴茎半抬头，从视频中传出来的嗓音更显低沉磁性，Thor咽咽口水道：“往左边一些，感觉到了吗？那里，每次碰你都会哭，每次撞到那儿，你就会求我慢一点，现在感觉如何？操到那儿了吗？”

“唔，不行，哈……你轻点……”Loki嘟囔着，努力打开腿希望中指进得更深一些，按压在敏感的内壁上，他的阴茎头部滴出浊液，难耐地用虎口蹭掉，呼唤Thor的名字。

Thor低叹一声，被Loki诱人的模样激得浑身发烫，“你知道如果我在你身边我会怎么做吗？我会拉起你的腿，慢慢亲吻你的大腿内侧、你敏感的小腿，让你跪在床上，压住你的腿脚，舔你的小洞，把它彻底舔开。”

Loki呜咽着翻身，羞耻地将臀部对着摄像头，三根手指在艳红的洞口进出，带出一丝丝情液，多肉的股瓣被他自己分开，赤裸地呈现在Thor面前，裸背呈现出诱人的弧度。

“Thor，已经很开了……”Loki不好意思地把脑袋埋在枕头里叹息着，下一秒感觉房间门被打开，一股力道把他压制在床上，手指被顿时拉出，随后一根滚烫的阳物闯了进来，几乎是瞬间操到了最深处，Loki扬起脖颈，吐出细碎的呻吟，浑身打着哆嗦，阴茎被男人握在手里搓揉，Thor粗糙的指腹刮着敏感的马眼，Loki塌下腰，难耐地吐出一口气斥道，“你才半勃……啊……”

即使是半勃，Thor的尺寸也非常吓人，Loki觉得身体几乎是被硬生生地挤开，阴茎在碰到湿软的内壁后慢慢硬挺，滚烫的头部碾在敏感带上，激得Loki窜出几声高亢的呻吟，黏糊糊的尾音让Thor更是硬了几分，伸手绕到前方捏住那颗颤粟的乳粒，手指上带了劲道，Loki往后贴在他的胸前，屁股倏地一缩，Thor不禁低喘，伸手抚上Loki的脖颈，微微掐住他。

“没办法，摸不到你，硬不起来。”Thor吮着Loki的耳廓，耸动着腰身，狠狠向内一顶，湿热的穴肉立刻收缩吸咬着柱身上的青筋，Thor在Loki的后颈上留下牙印，把身下的黑发男人彻底操开了，手指抚摸Loki的胸口，流连过他的脖颈，逼迫Loki转过头伸出舌头与他接吻。

“唔……嗯……轻点……”Loki舔着Thor的唇峰，细细地呼吸，偶尔被操到敏感带他会发抖，身前的阴茎又被Thor亵玩着，这感觉真是再坏不过……但同时也异常爽快。眼泪在眼眶里打转，Thor的囊袋拍在臀肉上发出声响，肛口被撑得毫无皱褶，Loki猜那儿一定被撞红了，与Thor相连的位置向外渗出液体，这实在太过疯狂，而Thor完全没意识到Loki此刻的神智已经有点涣散，把他翻过来，如同他们刚才视频聊天中说的那样，拉起他一条腿，吻着绷紧的小腿肌肉，又顶了进去。

“不要了……我……哈，不行……”Loki想要释放，Thor却捏着他的阴茎顶端，身后的快感越来越强烈，Loki捂着眼睛，手指抓着身下的床单，身上狮子一样的男人低吼一声，慢慢的，有液体射入后穴中，积少成多。

Thor这才松开手，将Loki也送上高潮。

结束了酣畅的日常运动，Loki懒洋洋地任Thor帮他清理。浑身清爽后他倒在Thor身边，枕着强壮的手臂肌肉，抚摸Thor的金发。

“那时候你真的是为了Christopher的事才来MjoMjo上找我？”Loki抠着Thor的乳头，漫不经心地问。

“不是啊。”Thor歪头回忆着，打了个哈欠，抱着Loki修长精实的身体。

“就知道你是来约炮的。”Loki鄙夷地瞪他一眼，抬起脚踩在那个正软着的东西上。

Thor低笑道：“不是你先‘点赞’我的动态吗？是你想跟我约炮吧，我只是顺着你的意思走下去。”

“点赞你的人那么多，难道你都一一回复？以及，那是Thomas干的，和我无关。”Loki翻了个白眼，收回脚掌，往Thor的胸前凑，“快说，那么多人点赞你，为什么非要找我？”

Thor回忆了半天眯眼说：“刚好Christopher不吃东西，又看到你是猫咪头像，觉得挺凑巧的，就来问问，没想到你这么可爱，便多聊两句。问这些做什么，反正现在你是我的，我是你的。”

Loki抬起眼睛看向那双蔚蓝的眸子里，“所以你喜欢猫？”

“一般。开始我觉得Christopher很麻烦，它太小了，也不好养活，小时候一直生病。”Thor感叹着，吻了吻Loki的额头，“但后来遇到你——Christopher也慢慢长大，我逐渐意识到养猫其实蛮有趣的。”

“你这是什么意思？”Loki咬上Thor的下巴，磨了磨牙齿。

Thor大笑起来，把人抱得更紧一些，“我的意思是——我很幸运，现在我有三只猫了。”

我也很幸运——只不过，其中一只是大猫。

Loki笑着心想，拥着Thor，在静谧的夜晚感到异常幸福。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 突然完结啦！全文写了4.6万字，是一个超出预想的短中篇，梗来源于我自己的生活，有一个一直找不到男朋友的gay蜜跟我抱怨感情问题，我当然是劝他去约炮小软件上交友啦~【不是？？？？？
> 
> 不过文还是比现实圆满的XD基基超容易钓到了一个金龟婿XD锤锤也找到了狮男最爱的猫男（不是？x2）
> 
> 没想到这个没有写大纲的文居然有这么多人喜欢T.T这是不是意味着我以后不要写大纲比较好？？？【不是X3
> 
> 总之，故事的最后，Loki和Thor很圆满，Laufey爸爸看着儿子终于不是一个人也很圆满，Wanda到底是跟弟弟还是跟Vision呢，这个交给你们自己脑补，总之也很圆满。还有我们的猫咪情侣……额，真的是两个非男孩的恋爱了，哈哈大家都很圆满，愉快过年去吧~
> 
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
